Coming to Hobbiton
by emmerlii
Summary: Frodo has moved to Hobbiton with his uncle Bilbo after his parents were in a freak accident. some highs and lows in the story. Please read. No slash. please enjoy. COMPLETED!
1. Coming to Hobbiton

**Coming to Hobbiton**

**Chapter 1: Coming to Hobbiton.**

**This fanfic is about Frodo first coming to the shire just after his parents have drowned. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome.**

Frodo Baggins was on his way to Hobbiton. He sat in the wagon looking at his feet. He didn't want to move from Buckland. He liked his home there. He would miss his cousin Merry. 'Cheer up, Frodo.' Said Bilbo. He gave Frodo a smile and went back to steering the pony.

'Uncle, how long until we get to Hobbiton?'

'Oh, not long, lad. Maybe a half hour.'

'Frodo sighed and fell asleep next to his uncle. He wanted to go back to Buckland but he couldn't. There was nothing there for him anymore ever since his parents had drowned in the river. He missed them terribly.

It wasn't long before Frodo and Bilbo had gotten to Hobbiton. Bilbo gently shook Frodo as he got out of the wagon and started to get the luggage out of the back. Frodo helped. He kept close to Bilbo. People were very nice in Hobbiton. All the girls were curtsying. An older looking hobbit came up to Bilbo and startled Frodo. 'Hello, Mr Bilbo! I see that you have finally come back to Hobbiton.'

Hello, Gaffer Gamgee, yes I have I was just out picking up my nephew from Buckland.' He patted Frodo on the back and the Gaffer bowed low to the ground and shook Frodo's hand. 'It's wonderful to meet you, Frodo, sir.'

Frodo wasn't sure what to say. He had never been bowed to or been called sir. He just said thank you and moved closer to Bilbo.

After a while Frodo was sitting down at the kitchen table in Bag End eating lunch.

'So Frodo how are you finding Hobbiton so far?' He took a swig of his tea.

'I like it, but I am missing Buckland, unfortunately.'

'You will get used to it after a while, I'm sure of it Frodo.' He tapped Frodo on the back and finished his lunch.

A few minutes later there came a noise of pain just outside Bag End. Frodo and Bilbo went to investigate. They found that Sam Gamgee, the Gaffer's son had pricked himself with a rose thorn and was sucking on his bloody finger. He got up quickly and bowed to Frodo and Bilbo.

'Sam Gamgee, how many times have I told you to come get me if you can't get a weed out?' He took Sam's hand and led him inside with Frodo following behind. He took from his uncle's reaction that this Sam Gamgee was a bit of a klutz. Bilbo cleaned out Sam's cut and then forgetting that he hadn't done so, introduced Sam to Frodo. 'Frodo Baggins I would like you to meet Samwise Gamgee, the Gaffer's son.' Sam bowed and shook Frodo's hand. 'It is wonderful to meet you, sir.'

'And to you, Samwise, but please, don't call me sir.'

'Sorry, Frodo. You can call me Sam.'

Sam stayed for the rest of lunch and everybody shared a good laugh. Frodo had made his very first friend in Hobbiton in a matter of a few hours. He was starting to feel happier about being here but he still missed Buckland.

'Sam, go and see if the Gaffer can spare you for a few hours. I want you to take Frodo to the market and get a few things. A bit of exploring will do you good.' He winked at Frodo and handed them a list of things he needed. They quickly went over to number two and got the Gaffer's permission for Sam to go. 'You can go but I want you back here no later than sundown, lad.'

They went on their way to the market that was across the Brandywine River. Frodo was asking Sam questions of the Shire and Bilbo before he had come to Hobbiton. 'People are saying that Mr Bilbo is crazy. All the talk about elves and trolls and dwarves. Not something we hear of around here. But I don't believe for one second that Mr Bilbo is crazy.' Sam added quickly at the look of astonishment on Frodo's face. It wasn't long before they reached the Mill. Frodo had a curious look on his face and began to walk inside when Sam pulled him back. 'Don't want to be going in there, Mr Frodo. The Sandyman's live in there. Not nice folk. Ted Sandyman doesn't like new folk. Beat me up when he came across me a few years ago.' Sam showed Frodo a faint scar he had on his right leg.

They walked to the market and got the things that Bilbo needed and were on their way back to Bag End when they ran into Ted Sandyman.

'C'mon, Mr Frodo, let's slink away quietly.' He tugged on the sleeve of Frodo's arm.

'He can't be that bad can he, Sam? I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore.'

Ted Sandyman had spotted them and started to talk over. He looked like a nice and happy hobbit to Frodo but Sam's heart was thumping hard and heavy.

'You must be Frodo Baggins. Your uncle has said much of you.' He shook Frodo's hand hard and nearly broke Frodo's fingers.

'Good things, I hope.' Frodo said, rubbing his throbbing fingers.

'Yes. Good things.' He said with a smirk. 'Watch yourself, Baggins. Evil things are brewing. Better watch your back.' He tapped Frodo's shoulder, pushing him into Sam who caught him briefly and stormed off.

'Ok, Sam, you were right, he isn't nice.' They shared a laugh and walked back to Bag End. Frodo was delighted to have made a friend in Hobbiton so quickly.

**End of chapter one. I look forward to writing more of this. Please review.**


	2. Cousin Merry

**Chapter two: Cousin Merry**

**Welcome back to Coming to Hobbiton. Please review and enjoy.**

It was the next day and Frodo had felt better than he had in a long while since his parents' deaths. He had a friend to go to if he needed to get something off his chest and he knew that Sam would not tell a single soul. He got up and found Bilbo at the kitchen table eating some early breakfast.

'Good morning, Frodo! How are you feeling?' He got up and boiled some tea and made some more toast and biscuits.

'Quite well, thank you Uncle.' He sat down at the table and waited for Bilbo to return.

'So, Frodo, what's on the agenda for today?' He poured some tea into Frodo's mug and gave him a slice of toast with some Strawberry jam.

'Not much, Uncle. Sam wants to take me exploring a bit more through Hobbiton. So that should prove for some entertainment.' He took a bite of toast.

'That sounds like a good time. Please be home by sundown though I have a surprise for you.' He had an evil grin on his face.

'You know I don't like surprises please tell me.'

'I will give you a hint, lad. He is from Buckland.'

'Merry! Is Merry coming?'

'Yes, Frodo, Merry is coming to stay in Bag End for a few days.'

Frodo was delighted to see his cousin again. It hadn't been long since he had seen Merry. About a week since their parting but Frodo missed his cousin dearly. He finished his breakfast and went to clean his face and hands and go over to number three.

The Gaffer answered the door. 'Hello, Mr Frodo. How are you?' He invited Frodo inside for second breakfast but Frodo politely declined the invite to eat and waited in the lobby for Sam. He didn't have to wait long for Sam and before long they were on there way to explore Hobbiton.

'You seem very happy this morning, Mr Frodo.'

'Yes, Sam, my cousin Merry is coming to Hobbiton from Buckland for a few days to stay.' Frodo had a spring in his step.

'That sounds good, Mr Frodo.'

'You can meet him if you like, Sam.' Frodo said dodging a hole in the road.

'Thank you, Mr Frodo.' Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

By sundown Frodo and Sam were back and Bag End with permission from the Gaffer that Sam could stay the night, waiting for Merry to arrive. They didn't have to wait long and Merry was seen coming down the road just after sunset on a pony that he tied up with Bilbo's help and went inside to greet his cousin.

'Frodo Baggins! It is so good to see you again.' He hugged his cousin and then introduced himself to Sam. 'Hello, Mr Meriadoc. I am Samwise Gamgee but please call me Sam.'

'And please call me Merry.' Merry said with a smile and a handshake in Sam's direction.

They sat down for dinner and the talking started immediately. 'So Frodo how is Hobbiton?' Merry said as he was shoveling food into his mouth that rarely stopped talking.

'It is lovely, Merry, lots of fun and good-natured hobbits, mostly.' He muttered under his breath and winked at Sam who knew who he was referring to.

'Well in that case I think that you and Sam should show me around tomorrow.'

They went to bed soon after dinner. They were all tired. Each slept in their own room as Bag End was big enough to accommodate many hobbits.

The next day Merry, Frodo and Sam were up before sunrise talking softly in the lounge when Bilbo came in. Fully dressed and ready to start the day. They had a quick breakfast and left for the outdoors. 'Bilbo we might be back after sundown. Don't hesitate to eat without us.' Frodo called just before he closed the door.

'Mr Frodo, begging your pardon but if we're going to be back after dark I would like to get the Gaffer's permission.' He quickly ran into number three and got the Gaffer's permission and came back with a big grin on his face. 'He gave me some cakes for the day, he did.' All three of the young hobbits shared a laugh and decided to show Merry the Mill (if none of the Sandyman's were there) and the market. They hadn't been able to get some things that Bilbo needed yesterday so they thought that they might try again today.

They went to the Mill first and got caught by Ted Sandyman. He strutted over looking as if he was about to throw some punches. Frodo and Sam hoped that they could get themselves out of this again, for the sake of Merry. They didn't want to dampen his spirits of Hobbiton.

'Oi, Baggins! I thought I told you to stay away from the Mill?'

'You never told me that, you just told me to watch my back.' Frodo said brushing off the initiated intimidation from Ted. Ted couldn't take being out smarted by someone he had only ever met once so he ran up and took Frodo by his shirt and rammed him up against a wall. Frodo hit his head against the wall and was bleeding slightly. Sam and Merry tried to get Ted's grip off of Frodo but were pushed back to easily. They quickly decided to go back to Bag End as fast as they could and get Bilbo.

Bilbo, Merry and Sam came back no more than five minutes later and found Frodo on the ground with a huge bruise on his eye. Ted Sandyman was no where to be seen. Bilbo picked Frodo up in his arms with Merry and Sam by his side. Both his new friend and cousin had tears in their eyes. 'Well this is a day turned bad.' Sam muttered under his breath. Merry heard and walked to Sam's side. 'Is Hobbiton always this dangerous?'

'Oh no, Mr Merry, far from it. It's only those dratted Sandyman's that cause the trouble. Bilbo will have a word or two with Ted's Dad.'

They walked on in silence back to Bag End where Bilbo put Frodo on the couch and handed him a bag of frozen peas for his eye. 'I will be back my young Hobbits. I am going to go and have a talk with Mr Sandyman.' And he gently closed the green door to Bag End.

**Please review. I will update soon.**


	3. Distant Memories

**Chapter 3: Distant Memories**

**Welcome back. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review.**

Bilbo was gone for a few hours and Sam and Merry kept an eye on Frodo the whole time. They got him new ice packs when needed and made him some tea. Frodo's bruise looked terribly painful and he winced every time he put a new pack on it. He slipped in and out of an uneasy sleep. All was quiet in Bag End except for the occasional 'Mum, Dad, where are you?' from Frodo. This made Merry and Sam uncomfortable. They had no idea what to say. Bilbo came back a few hours later and gently roused Frodo.

'Lad I think it is high time that you got off this couch and attempted to eat something.'

Frodo gently got up but was incredibly sad that it wasn't one of his parents that had woken him. He loved Bilbo dearly but not even his favourite uncle could fill the hole in his heart. He didn't speak much the rest of the night and he went to bed early. Before Sam went home he asked Bilbo an important question.

'Mr Bilbo, sir, begging your pardon but before you came back, Frodo was calling out for his parents. What happened to them?'

Bilbo had an uneasy look on his face. 'Sam I think that might be a question that you should ask Frodo when he is better. He might tell you but please don't be disappointed if he decides it is a story for another day. Now off with you before the Gaffer wonders where you are.'

'Goodnight, Mr Bilbo. Thank you for letting me stay.' And he left and went back home to number three.

'Goodnight, young Samwise.' And with that Bilbo went to bed.

The next day Frodo and Merry were up early making tea and an early breakfast. They were hopefully going to convince the Gaffer if Sam could go with them to the market as they needed some more milk.

They ate quickly and went off down the short way to number three, Bag Shot Row. Merry had known why Frodo was brought to Hobbiton so he didn't say anything to Frodo. He wasn't entirely sure that Frodo even knew that he had spoken of his mother and father in his sleep. Or since he had gotten to Hobbiton for that matter.

The Gaffer had let Sam out but only until 3:30. The Gaffer needed his help to get his potatoes from the garden. They walked quickly down the road and past the Brandywine River and past the Mill and to the market. Frodo had a sudden dread in his stomach. He spotted the Miller and Ted in the market. He quickly walked behind Merry and Sam and asked if they could go the long way around to the milk isle. His fear became even more sudden when the Miller came up to the young Hobbits. Frodo was worried that the Miller would give him trouble about what had happened yesterday afternoon. But his fear was quickly forgotten when he heard what the Miller had come over to say.

'Mr Frodo Baggins, I am so sorry about what my son has done to you. Your eye looks very painful. Be sure that Ted's punishment is very great. It isn't like him to hurt young hobbits such as yourselves.' Sam sniggered and the Miller gave him a harsh look. The Miller went on. 'If he does it again please be sure to have someone or yourself to come and tell me.' He shook Frodo's hand and walked off. Ted gave all the three hobbits a harsh look and pushed past them knocking Merry over. Sam helped him pick himself up and they went on walking.

'Are you alright, Mr Frodo?' Sam had noticed that Frodo seemed very quiet and distant. 'I'm ok, Sam. I thought that the Miller was going to hurt me.' But in truth Frodo wanted nothing more than to go back to Bag End and cry his eyes out into his pillow. He was missing his parents now more than ever. He wished that they had survived the horrible drowning and so that he didn't have to leave Buckland.

They got the milk and quickly walked back to Bag End. 'Good day, Mr Frodo and Mr Merry. Do call if you need anything, Frodo.' And Sam went back inside number three. Merry and Frodo walked on to Bag End where Bilbo was up and dressed. He had a worried look on his face.

'Frodo! Merry! Where on earth have you two gotten to?'

'Please do not be worried, Bilbo, sir.' Merry said. 'We went to the market with Sam to get some milk. After the tea we had this morning there wasn't enough left for another pot so we went down to the market.' Merry wasn't sure if it was his right to tell Bilbo of their run in with the Miller.

'Well I can see that there was no milk left but Frodo please, if you are going to leave Bag End then please tell me. Don't just wonder off.'

'I'm sorry uncle.' Was all that Frodo said. He hugged his uncle and said he was going to his bedroom for a nap. 'Please don't disturb me unless it is important.' And he closed the door.

Frodo closed the door and immediately stuffed his head under his pillow and balled his eyes out. He did so for a good half hour and then started reading his favourite book about the history of Elves and Men. There came a knock at the door. Before he let the person inside he asked who it was. 'It's Sam. Can I please come in?'

Frodo quickly got up off of the floor and opened the door. 'Hi Sam.' and he left his hobbit friend in.

'Mr Frodo, are you ok? You don't seem yourself. Is something bothering you?'

'Sam, have you ever lost someone close to you? I mean really close.'

'Not entirely close as you are referring but yes I have lost someone close. What's this all abut Mr Frodo?'

'Can you swear to me that you will never tell a single hobbit, elf, dwarf or man what I am about to tell you?'

'Yes Mr Frodo. I swear on my heart and hope to die.'

Frodo began his long tale about his parents and how close he was to them. And how everyone was very rushed and not their proper selves just after Drogo and Primula's bodies were found. '…And then when they drownded I didn't know what to do. It only happened about a month ago and now I don't what to do. Cry that I have lost the two people closest to me or be happy that I have come to a new place and made a very special friend.' He tapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam had tears in his eyes he looked up into Frodo's blue eyes and said 'Mr Frodo that is a terrible thing to happen to anybody. I wouldn't even wish it on the Miller or his dratted son. And I am extremely grateful to have met you. You are my first and true friend.' Frodo hugged his friend and they went back out into the kitchen area of Bag End.

Bilbo noticed the tear stains on both the young hobbits faces but said nothing of it.

'It is a good thing you went to Frodo, Sam. Poor merry is starving and it is well on the time that we would be having supper, but no trouble at all young Frodo. Sam you had better go back home before the Gaffer throttles you. Are you ok, Frodo lad?'

'Yes, uncle, I'm alright. Felling much better, I am. But very hungry.' He sat down and waited for Bilbo to make dinner. A few times he got up to help his uncle as he felt a bit guilty keeping them waiting. They shared the hot meal and all went to bed early. Frodo stayed awake late into the night, thinking about his parents and all the good memories he had of them. But he did wish that he had a few more to think of.

**Thank you for reading. I will update soon. Please review.**


	4. A Decision To Make

**Chapter 4: A Decision To Make **

**Welcome back. Please review and enjoy.**

Frodo got up the next morning and found bags packed and Merry and Bilbo at the kitchen table eating an early breakfast. 'Merry you're leaving already? Has it been your third day at Hobbiton already?' Frodo looked sad and Merry quickly got up and walked over to him. 'Chin up, cousin Frodo. I will be back soon enough. Hobbiton is very enjoyable. You're lucky to live here with Bilbo.' He hugged his cousin and sat back down. Frodo following and he sat down next to Merry and helped himself to some jam on toast.

After breakfast Bilbo and Frodo loaded Merry's things into a cart and he waved goodbye to his cousin. Bilbo hopped into the other side of the wagon and said 'young Merry will be back, Frodo.' And with that Bilbo pulled the reins and they were off down the road. Frodo waved until the last of the clip-clop ceased. He went back inside feeling miserable. He felt that he wouldn't see Merry for a long time. He went back inside and finished his breakfast and cleaned the dishes and then went out for a stroll in the morning sun shine. He was walking down the road, letting his feet carry him, when he bumped into Sam Gamgee, knocking Sam over. 'Oh sorry, Sam, I didn't see you there. I was miles away.' He helped his hobbit friend up.

'That's alright, Mr Frodo. Are you okay?' Sam had a slight frown on his face.

'I'm alright. Well I have been better but I'll survive.'

'You can tell me anything, Mr Frodo. I won't tell a soul, elf, Hobbit, Man or Dwarf if I ever hope to see one, as I have said before.'

Frodo leaned in closer to his friend and quietly he said 'Sam, I think I'm getting a bit home sick. Merry has gone home this morning and I feel like I won't see him again. I know it's crazy to think that because he will be back here in a few months. I'm not sure what I am to do, Sam.'

'Well Mr Frodo. I am afraid that I can not make your mind up for you. It is up to you but if you will let me I will speak my mind.'

'Go ahead, Sam.' Frodo led Sam to a bench near by where they sat down and continued their conversation.

'Mr Frodo, you need to do what your heart tells you. You lost your parents and no hobbit should have to endure that horrible ordeal, but, if you want to go back to Buckland with Merry and all your friends there, then I would tell Bilbo, but before you do anything I would ask you very politely if you would at the very least, sleep on it. People always seem to feel better after they have slept on such an important topic. They tend to make a better decision.'

'Thank you, Sam. Your idea of what I should do seems extremely like a good idea. I will sleep on it and tell you first thing in the morning of my choice.' They sat together in silence for a half hour listening to the sounds of the birds and of the other hobbits out and about the Shire.

'Well I think it is high time I went back home, Mr Frodo. The Gaffer is probably wondering where I have gotten to. Good day.' He patted Frodo's shoulder and followed the road back to number three, Bagshot Row. Frodo went back home and waited for Bilbo to return. It was good on an hour before Bilbo did return so Frodo settled himself in a book. Soon after starting he slipped into a dream of torture and all kinds of scenarios of being taken away from his Primula and Drogo.

He awoke in a patch of hot sweat. Bilbo wasn't home yet. Frodo was getting a bit worried. He got up and filled the basin in the bathroom of cool water and dunked his head in to rid himself of these horrible dreams. He wanted to go back to Buckland more now than ever but still he wanted to wait until tomorrow morning before he said anything of it to Bilbo, if he did that was. He sat back down on the couch and continued with his book Bilbo returned home an hour later and Frodo closed his book gently and went and boiled some water for some tea.

'And where have you been so long, Uncle?'

'Sorry I'm late, Frodo. I was having a good old chat with Rory and Esme and I had lost track of time. I am so sorry. Have you been okay?'

'Yes, I have been alright. I fell asleep on the couch after reading a book. And I had a chat with Samwise outside but other than that my day has been rather boring.'

'Sounds like you did, in fact, have a good day, Frodo. But that's my opinion. Now how about some dinner and tea? I see you have boiled the water for my coming home, very good.' He walked into the kitchen and finished off making the tea and dinner and they sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed their meal.

After dinner and some ice-cream that Bilbo had picked up from the market as an apology for being late home, Frodo went outside for a walk. The night was warm and the Moon lit up the Shire excellently. He found Sam pulling at some weeds in a nearby garden. 'Hello, Sam. Some last minute weeding of the night?'

'Oh, hello, Mr Frodo, no but I had finished my chores for the night and so I remembered this garden that I hadn't finished weeding earlier so I thought I had better do it before the Gaffer told me off.'

'I hope you didn't forget to weed the garden on my account, Sam.'

'Oh, no, Mr Frodo. Not your fault at all. It just simply slipped my mind.' Sam didn't want to make Frodo feel bad for making him forget about the garden that would then lead with much protesting from Sam to Frodo getting down on his hands and knees and helping his friend weed the garden. Frodo had picked up on this and got down on his hands and knees anyway. The weeding of the garden was done in half the time and Sam kept insisting that he owed Frodo a debt now. Not a life debt but something to repay Frodo for his help.

'No, Sam. I will not accept anything of yours. It was a kindly deed I did for you and it has prevented you from staying awake in the long hours of night when you could be in bed fast asleep dreaming of many splendid things.'

'Alright then if you insist, Mr Frodo. In that case I think that it might be time I went off to bed.'

'Yes I think I might go to bed too, Sam.' Frodo said stifling a yawn.

'Please don't forget to tell me of your choice in the morning, Mr Frodo.' And Sam shut the door and bid his friend goodnight.

Frodo slowly walked back to Bag End and Bilbo was just about to get into bed when Frodo had opened the door. He hugged his nephew goodnight and closed his bed room door. Frodo made a quick pot of tea and went to bed. He had dreams, good and bad, of his parents.

He awoke in the morning and was certain of his answer for Sam. Frodo had decided to stay in Hobbiton. As Frodo didn't need to tell his Uncle that he had decided to stay he didn't trouble the old hobbit with it.

Frodo got out of bed and put on clean clothes and dunked his head in the basin of the bathroom to rid him of sleep. He felt happier than he had in a long while. He was going to miss Merry because he wouldn't see him as often as he used to but Merry would come to visit Hobbiton again soon enough and Frodo would visit Buckland as often as he good. He wondered if he would ever be allowed to take Sam with him. He had found a new friendship in Sam and was very happy of that.

He went into the kitchen and boiled himself some water and made some tea. Bilbo came out a half hour later and noted on his nephews happiness.

'I see you have finally settled in, Frodo. I am thankful for that. I was worried that you wouldn't settle in for a fair while. But it seems that you have proved me wrong.' He hugged his nephew and sat down to eat some jam on toast that Frodo had quickly prepared. Frodo ate his fill and went for a walk down Bagshot Row to number three where he thumped on the door, rather loudly to receive some shouts of 'be quiet!' from next door. He giggled quietly to himself and the door opened in front of him to see a half asleep Samwise Gamgee.

'Sam I thought that I should tell you that I have decided to stay in Hobbiton. I will miss Merry but I will see him still. He hugged Sam who had tears in his eyes. He was so happy that he wasn't going to lose his one and only friend.

'Oh, Mr Frodo, that is absolute wonderful news. He awkwardly bowed to Frodo who pushed him back up.

'Sam, please don't bow to me. I am not your master but your friend. Friends do not bow to each other. Well I don't think they do anyway. What do you think?'

Sam went slightly red and said 'er no Mr Frodo, they don't.' They had a good laugh until they were both told to be quiet and the Gaffer was heard telling Sam to shut the door. Before he did he said one last thing to Frodo. 'I'm glad you're staying, Frodo.'

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. More folk of Hobbiton

**Chapter 5: More folk of Hobbiton.**

**Welcome back please review and enjoy.**

Frodo walked back to Bag End and felt more at home than he had since coming to Hobbiton two weeks ago. He went inside the Green Door and finished his book that he had been reading the day before. A few moments later Bilbo appeared out of his bedroom, fully dressed.

'Up already, Frodo?' He said as he walking into the lounge.

'Yes, Uncle, I had something important that I had to tell Samwise.'

'Ah, yes. Well how about some breakfast? I am starving.'

Before Bilbo could protest Frodo had set down his book and was already on his way to the kitchen to boil water for tea and to get the bread and jam out of the pantry. In no more than ten minutes they were sitting down at the kitchen table enjoying the quiet morning. No noise was in the Shire at this point except for the quiet shears of Sam by the window.

'Frodo, I'm sorry but I have to go down to Buckland and continue with an extremely important conversation that I had with Rory and Esme yesterday, before I left. Please don't think anything of it. And also, please try to stay away from the Sandyman's. I know how much those two don't like hobbits from Buckland, especially Ted.' He rose and went to his bedroom to get his pack that he had prepared the night before after Frodo had gone to bed. He kissed his nephew on the forehead and before shutting the big, round, green door of Bag End he said 'I think I might be back tomorrow or the day after, Frodo. I give you permission to go anywhere in Hobbiton, with the exception of my study, as usual, goodbye, lad.' And Bilbo shut the door.

Frodo sat and finished his breakfast when Sam came in asking for a bandage. He had cut his finger with the shears. 'You know what, Sam? Gardening isn't something I know a lot of but maybe you should just stop using the shears for good and continue pruning the roses with your hands?'

'Mr Frodo! That won't do. The roses have thorns. I would rather shed blood from a blade than be a klutz and continuously do it on a thorn.' He was sucking his finger waiting for Frodo to get a bandage and some tape to hold it together.

'There you go, Sam! Good as new. Come by in about two hours so I can change your bandage and have a look at your wound. In the meantime, stay away from the shears.'

'It's alright Mr Frodo. I have finished with the pruning for the day. And I don't think I have any more chores to do until the evening, if that's what my Gaffer thinks. I'll have to check.'

'Well Sam, how would you like to spend the day with me? Bilbo has gone to Buckland and won't be back until tomorrow or the day after.'

'Thank you Mr Frodo. But I will have to check with my Gaffer first. He hates it when I don't do things I should be doing.'

'Well go and check, Samwise and I will wait for you just outside the door. We need more milk and bread anyway.'

Sam hurried out the door of Bag End, stumbling a little over a small bump in the road that he had forgotten about in his thrill to hopefully spend the day with Frodo, his one true friend.

He came running back with a big smile on his face which made Frodo smile even more. He knew the answer his friend was about to give him before he had even reached the gate of Bag End. Sam skidded to a halt on the front step of Bag End and coolly opened the door and said 'Mr Frodo, I'm allowed to spend the day with you.'

'That is very wonderful news, Sam. I do need to get to the market before everything is gone for the day. It's nearly midday so after the market how about some lunch at the Green Dragon?'

'That sounds very good, Mr Frodo.' Sam said holding the door open for Frodo as they both walked outside and onto the road.

Sam had a hop in his step that only made Frodo happier. They reached the Mill and were both careful to be quiet. They hadn't seen the Miller or Ted in a little over a week and they were worried that the Sandyman's were planning something for both of the young hobbit lads. Luckily, no sign of Ted or the Miller was to be seen, so they both walked on with a huge sigh of relief.

They got to the market where they saw Ted and the Miller. They carefully went the other way around the market to the milk and bread isles where they came across a hobbit-lass they had never set eyes on before. She was trying to reach a packet of flour. The last packet that was right at the top of all the shelves, but she wasn't tall enough. Frodo walked over with Sam tagging behind. He hadn't seen such a pretty hobbit before and had started to blush as soon as he saw her.

'Here let me get that for you.' Frodo said and he stood up as high as he could and got the packet of flour for her. The hobbit-lass blushed and awkwardly said 'thank you, sir. My name is Rosie Cotton.'

'What a lovely name!' At this Rosie went a deeper shade of red. 'I'm Frodo Baggins and this is my good friend Samwise Gamgee.' Frodo said. Sam blushed and then he awkwardly attempted to bow but he stumbled and fell over. He quickly picked himself up and said 'er, Frodo I just remembered. I have to go and get some eggs.' I'll be back soon.' And he hurried off as fast as he could without looking foolish. Frodo and Rosie laughed. They talked for a little while longer when a stout, older hobbit-lass came over to Rosie, blushed at Frodo and then quickly hurried herself and Rosie out of the door of the market. Frodo walked over to Sam who was looking at the gardening tools and muttering to himself.

'Well, Sam. You ran off in a hurry, something on your mind?' Frodo said teasingly.

'No, Mr Frodo. I wasn't expecting to meet such a fine hobbit-lass. I got a bit tongue tied so I fled.' He had a sad and kind of embarrassed look on his face.

'That's alright, Sam. I'm sure you will get to meet Rosie again soon enough. Now come on we have to get back to Bag End before the milk goes warm.'

They started to walk out and under his breath Frodo heard Sam mutter "Rosie" with a slight smile on his face.

They got back to Bag End and Frodo hurried to the fridge to put the milk away and put the bread away in the pantry. Sam sat on the couch after protesting with Frodo to help put away the things he needed from the market and was daydreaming about Miss Cotton. He came back into focus with Frodo clicking his fingers in Sam's face and tapping his foot. 'Oh Sam, why don't you go and talk to Rosie?' Frodo said trying to stifle a laugh.

'Well Mr Frodo. I would but I'm afraid that I will get tongue tied and maybe say something stupid and ignorant or something.' Sam had a distressed look on his face that made Frodo stopped laughing. He bent down and put a hand on his friend's knee. 'Sam, as long as I have known you, you have never said anything ignorant or rude to me or to anybody I know.'

'But Mr Frodo, begging your pardon but you're not a girl.'

Frodo laughed wildly. 'That is quite true, Sam! Well spotted.' They both laughed loudly and happily until Sam quieted down and said to Frodo 'will you teach me how to be as confident as you are around hobbit-lasses, Mr Frodo?'

'Of course I will, Sam.' Frodo replied wiping a tear from his eye.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	6. A Painful Wound

**Chapter 6: A painful wound/ a magnificent party.**

**Welcome back to Coming to Hobbiton. Please review and enjoy**

**Part one: A painful wound**

Frodo and Sam were strolling through the fields of Hobbiton when a group of young Hobbits came up to them. There was an older one. Frodo and Sam were unhappy to find out that the older Hobbit of the group was Ted Sandyman.

'Well look who it is; it's Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee.' Ted had a look on his face as if he was about to belt the living hell out of Sam and Frodo. Sam cowered behind Frodo and was slightly tugging on Frodo's shirt so they could leave.

'And what if it is us, Ted?' Frodo answered smoothly. With no intimidation in his voice what so ever. Ted walked up to Frodo and stuck his face into Frodo's. Frodo only smiled and asked what Ted's business was in the fields of Hobbiton with a pack of young hobbits.'

'Oh, I'm showing them how to be tough. All of them I have been beaten up and want some revenge.'

'Probably by you, no doubt.' Sam muttered under his voice. But Ted's ears were too good at listening and picked up every word. He strode up to Sam and cuffed his shirt and pulled him clean off the ground. 'Watch yourself, Gamgee, or I'll come after you.' He threw Sam to the ground and stormed off, cursing and yelling at the small children to keep up. Sam had knocked his knee against a rock and had cut it deeply. He couldn't walk on it after he had tried with much protest of Frodo so Frodo picked him up gently and carried him back to Bag End, with a few breaks along the way. He gently laid Sam on the couch and got a two towels and a bowl of warm water to clean out the wound.

'Sam, I will be back in about five minutes, I'm just going to go to the Gaffer and tell him that you've hurt yourself and can't walk. Have a bit of a nap while I'm away and call me if you need anything.'

'I will Mr Frodo.' And with that Sam gently closed his eye lids and went to sleep. Frodo quietly walked over to the green door of Bag End and went out onto the road. He was extremely wary that Ted wasn't around and to his relief. No Sandyman was to be seen. He walked over to number three and gently knocked on the door. 'Coming, coming.' He heard the Gaffer's voice from inside and when the door opened Frodo saw the Gaffer.

'Frodo Baggins! What brings you here? I am looking forward to yours and Mr Bilbo's party, thirteen and sixty five.' The Gaffer had a smile on his face. Frodo had completely forgotten that his birthday was only a month away and he was going to become the age of thirteen. Only twenty more years and then he would come of age. 'Please come in, Mr Baggins.' The Gaffer led Frodo inside number three and he sat on the sofa.

'Now Frodo, what brings you to number three?' The Gaffer had a questioning look on his face.

'Well, Mr Gamgee, sir, Sam is what brings me here. We got into a bit of a fight with Ted Sandyman while walking on the fields of Hobbiton and he picked Sam up by his shirt and threw him on the ground. He knocked his knee on a rock and split it open so I carried him back to Bag End and laid him on the couch and fixed up his wound as best I could.' Frodo was slightly sad now and he had tears in his eyes. The Gaffer was turning redder and redder with Frodo's words.

.Thank you for helping him, Frodo, I owe you one now. Now let us go back to Bag End so I can have a look at the damage that has been done to my son.'

The Gaffer and Frodo walked back to Bag End and opened the door to find Sam fast asleep on the couch with his mouth wide open. The Gaffer shook his head at the look of his son and Frodo gently roused his friend. He woke with a snort and looked at his Gaffer.

'Sorry, sir, but it wasn't my fault I—. 'But the Gaffer had raised his hand ordering for silence. 'It's alright, Samwise! Frodo has already filled me in on the details. Now I think that it might be best if we get you back home.' Sam agreed and the Gaffer hauled Sam onto his shoulders. Being careful of his knee and he gently walked back to number three. Frodo had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to see Sam again until tomorrow at the earliest. He was sad about this but his sadness was soon forgotten about when he heard a faint clip-clop of horse hooves, Bilbo was back home!

Frodo ran out the door of Bag End to greet his uncle who had some huge parcels in the back of his wagon. 'There for our party, Frodo. In Hobbiton September twenty second is known as a magnificent day and now that you're here to celebrate you're birthday on the same day will only make it even more magnificent.' Frodo smiled as he took a few of the smaller parcels inside that Bilbo had handed to him. He set them gently on the kitchen table and quickly went outside to get some more parcels. It took only ten minutes to get all the parcels in from Bag End. Bilbo and Frodo had spotted some faced in the windows of their neighbours houses and so went a little quicker to get all the parcels in.

**Part two: A magnificent party**

Frodo got up early on September twenty second, before the sun had even risen. There had been much anticipation for this day to come. Merry had come back to Hobbiton to live in Bag End until the festivities of Frodo and Bilbo's party died down. Everyone in Hobbiton was looking forward to this party, as they did every year. Bilbo had told Frodo that he knew someone that had wanted to meet him for some time and when Frodo asked why this mysterious person hadn't even been to visit if he had wanted to meet Frodo, Bilbo simply answered 'this person is extremely busy a lot of the time, Frodo and he always makes sure that he is free for my birthday.' Frodo had gathered for some time that the person that Bilbo often talked about was in fact Gandalf the Wizard, a close friend of Bilbo. Frodo had always wanted to meet Gandalf but he thought that he never would.

Frodo and Merry spent the day getting the last minute requirements ready for the party that evening. Bilbo made them some lunch and then asked them if they could clear out of Bag End until six o'clock. That would give them half an hour until the party began at six thirty. Frodo and Merry had decided to go for a walk when they ran into Samwise who was trimming the hedges of Bag Shot Row, a few houses down from Bag End.

Hello, Samwise!' Merry called as he waved. He startled Sam who dropped his shears just beside his foot. He had cringed his face getting ready for the sudden bolt of pain he would feel but when no pain came he sighed a breathe of relief and acknowledged his two friends. 'Hello Master Merry and Mr Frodo. What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't you ought to be helping Mr Bilbo for tonight?'

'No, Sam he told us to clear off until six o'clock so we decided to come go for a walk around the fields of Hobbiton for a bit.'

''That's good. I have to trim these hedges to make the Row look presentable for tonight. Oh and one last thing Mr Frodo, Bilbo told me to tell you if I saw you today to tell you to stay away from the top most field as that is where the Party is going to be and he has a surprise for you.'

'Er, okay thank you, Sam. Do try to find us when you have finished trimming the hedges.'

'I will Mr Frodo. Good day Master Merry.'

They waved and parted from Sam and decided to walk along the Brandywine River for a bit. All was quiet in the Shire except for the distant voices heard down in the bottom field of Hobbiton when there came a soft voice on the air. "_The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began…"_ They heard the voice say. Frodo turned to Merry with a gleam in his eye. 'Either my ears are tricking me or that is Gandalf the Wizard. Only he and Bilbo know that song as Bilbo made it up!' Both Merry and Frodo raced down to where the voice was heard and they met an elderly looking man on a wagon softly singing to himself. Frodo and Merry stopped in their tracks. This wagon was huge compared to their little selves. But Frodo got up the courage to go closer to the strange figure, dragging Merry along behind him. 'Er excuse me sir. Would you by any chance be Gandalf the Wizard?'

The old man looked down from his bushy eye brows and said 'why yes I am. And you must be Frodo Baggins if I am not mistaken?'

'Yes I am, sir. It is wonderful to finally meet you. I have heard many splendid things about you.' Frodo bowed to the wizard and nudged Merry in the ribs to do the same. Merry was eyeing the horses carefully. He hadn't ever seen a horse before and they scared him. Gandalf got down from his wagon and bowed back to the young Hobbits. 'I have heard many good things about you too, Frodo.' He had noticed Merry who was slowly edging behind Frodo, away from the horses. 'And who is this young fellow?'

'This is my cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck. He's here for the Party.'

'It is lovely to meet you Master Meriadoc.' Merry slowly edged out from behind Frodo, still eyeing the horses but when he realized that nothing would happen while Gandalf was there he went over to the wizard faster and shook his hands. 'I am deeply sorry about being so quiet. I have never before in my life come across a horse before and they startled me.'

Gandalf laughed. 'That is quite alright Mr Meriadoc. Er Frodo I do believe that you were to meet me tonight. Bilbo said something about a surprise but I guess you have met the surprise early. Do you think you could pretend tonight that it is the first time you have met me?'

'Of course I can Gandalf, sir.'

'That is good.' Gandalf had a smile on his face. 'Now what are you two doing out and about the Shire on such an important day?'

'Bilbo wanted us out of Bag End until six o'clock, so that I wouldn't see the surprise.'

'Ah yes. That makes sense. Now I must be heading on to Bag End so that Bilbo knows that I have arrived. Good day to you both and I will see you later tonight.'

'Good bye Gandalf, sir. It was good to finally meet you.' Merry and Frodo waved at the wizard and set off to find a shady tree as the day had become quite warm. When they had finally found a nice, big shady tree Frodo told Merry stories that Bilbo had told him about Gandalf when he was younger while they ate their lunch. They sun and shade was too good and they both fell asleep.

Frodo and Merry awoke after Bilbo had been gently poking them both to wake up. The time was six ten. Only twenty minutes until the party began. Merry and Frodo quickly apologized and clambered into the wagon that Bilbo and brought with him. 'You two will go straight to Bag End and get yourselves cleaned up for the Party. I can't have the first impression of my nephew and his cousin to be a poor one. And Frodo be careful, The Sackville-Bagginses are here.' Frodo groaned as he got into the wagon next to Merry and they were on their quick way back to Bag End.

Merry and Frodo got out of the wagon quickly and snuck in the back door so as to avoid the Sackville-Bagginses. Frodo wasn't very fond of them and avoided them as much as they could. They had distinctly made their dislike of him when Bilbo adopted Frodo as they were to be the heirs of Bag End.

Frodo and Merry got undressed and filled the basin in the bathroom full of warm water and dunked their heads in. Afterwards they got dressed in their best clothes and walked out in file from the bedroom. Lobelia and Lotho were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and muttering to each other. They stopped dead silent when Frodo and Merry entered the room. Merry bowed to them and Frodo went and kissed his aunt Lobelia on the cheek and shake Lotho's hand. Lobelia was discreet about her dislikeness of Frodo and so just to be polite and fool her nephew (of which she never did) she kissed him back on the forehead and got up to get him some tea. Frodo politely refused and just before he was about to get a lecture about having to do things he didn't want to he heard the Green Door open and close so he and Merry darted out of the room to see who it was that had just walked in. It was Samwise Gamgee coming with a message from Bilbo from the bottom field. 'It's time for you, Master Merry, Miss Lobelia and Mr Lotho to come down to the field now.' They made to walk out the door when Sam caught Frodo's sleeve. 'And I said that I would specially pick up Miss Cotton from the farm. Would you come with me? I don't know what I would do if I went alone.'

'Of course I'll come, Sam. Just let me speak to Merry for a second.' Frodo dashed over to Merry and told him that he and Sam would be taking a detour down to the farm so that Sam could pick up Rosie from the farm and that Merry would have to continue leading Lobelia and Lotho to the field. 'I'll be back as soon as I can, Merry. Thank you for doing this.' And then they were off down to the field and to the farm.

The time came for Sam and Frodo to part from the group and head on down to the Cotton's farm. They reached the door and Sam knocked. He looked nervous and when Rosie opened the door his face went a deep shade of red and he said 'your hair looks…very good.' Frodo could hear Sam beating himself up about what he had just said and he quickly corrected his friend. 'I think what Sam is trying to say.' Frodo said trying to stifle a laugh. 'Is that you look very nice, Rosie.'

'Thank you, Frodo!' Rosie blushed and she took both their arms and they walked down to the bottom field of Hobbiton.

Frodo met up with Merry who was relieved to be rid of the Sackville-Bagginses and go and enjoy himself. He told Bilbo that he and Merry had arrived and Bilbo saw fit to begin his speech.

'My dear guests please take a seat and be quiet for I have a few important things to say! First of all I would like to announce my heir of Bag End!' There was many a clapping and a few of the guests started chanting Frodo! Frodo! He blushed and walked up next to Bilbo. 'Er, hello everyone. I'm Frodo Baggins. Bilbo's nephew.' Bilbo hadn't told Frodo that he was going to have to make a speech. He would have liked to have prepared for it. 'Now, Frodo I have someone here that has been wanting to meet you for some time. He is a good friend of mine. Frodo, I would like to present to you Gandalf the Wizard.' There was a lot of applause for the wizard and even though Frodo had met Gandalf before, he still was amazed to meet him. For the first time Bilbo thought.

The rest of the night was full of much fun and splendor and before long, Bilbo was carrying Frodo to his bedroom with Merry tiredly tagging behind. He was now thirteen years old.

**Thank you for reading. I know it was a long chapter. Please review and I will update soon.**


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have been wondering if I should put this as a separate story all together but I decided not to. I've been really busy, but welcome back. Please review and enjoy.**

Frodo was sitting in his own small study that Bilbo had given him before when he had moved into Bag End from Buckland. He had found some books that his mother and father had enjoyed very much when they were younger. It made him sad to think of them again and he had an awful dream about how he had found out that his parents had died. The next morning, Frodo lingered and thought about the dream.

Frodo had just turned twelve and was enjoying a lovely day out in a field on a picnic with his parents, running around chasing butterflies and moths. 'Be careful you don't hurt yourself, Frodo!' Primula, his mother had said to him while Frodo's father Drogo was feeding her grapes. This behavior didn't make Frodo feel sick or anything. He loved his mother and father very much and would love to be with them his whole life. Frodo turned around and headed full bolt to his father who caught him and started tickling him wildly. Primula quickly joined in and the three of them shared a horrendous laugh and Frodo sat up squealing 'No, no! Please stop!' He laughed harder and harder and sat up gasping for air.

The Bagginses got up and walked back to the happy home in Buckland. When they got back home Primula found Frodo fast asleep on the couch. All was quiet in the house of the Bagginses. Drogo walked in and took his wife's hand and caressed her. 'I love you, Prim.' He kissed her, passionately.

'I love you too, Drogo.' She giggled quietly and they went outside leaving Frodo snoring slightly on their couch.

Frodo awoke a few hours later to see his mother and father asleep together on the seat opposite the couch. He smiled to himself and decided to make some tea for himself. Cousin Bilbo would be arriving later that evening. After he had finished his cup of tea, he woke Drogo and Primula gently. They awoke with a start and smiled at their son. 'Well I think we had better clean this place up a bit before Bilbo gets here! What do you think, Frodo?' Primula asked with a stretch and a yawn.

'Yes, mother!' Frodo said with a smile. He dashed to his bedroom and cleaned up the very few things that were left on his floor. He then went to the bathroom and cleaned up the few things that had been left out this morning before they had left for their picnic in the field. That field would always be Frodo's favorite. Frodo was just finishing up helping Primula and Drogo put the dishes away in the cupboard when in the distance he could hear a soft voice singing and the rumble of wagon wheels. 'Mother! Father! Bilbo is here!!' Frodo dashed out of the hole to meet his favourite uncle and cousin just in front of the path leading to the front door. Bilbo slowed his pony and cart and hopped down from the wagon and shook his nephew's hand. 'It's wonderful to see you again, Frodo. You seem to have grown an inch every time that I see you. Must be all those meals you eat.' He gently poked Frodo's stomach. Frodo giggled and wrapped his arms around his favourite uncle. Primula and Drogo came outside and greeted Bilbo warmly and invited him into their hole. Frodo had made it his high priority to wait on Bilbo who had protested and told Frodo to sit down and enjoy the stories he would tell him just before bedtime. But he did let Frodo make him only one cup of tea and then to let him be.

It came time for the story of how Bilbo defeated Smaug the Dragon. When he had finished Frodo was just nodding off to sleep. Bilbo gently picked up his nephew and took him to his bedroom. He gently put Frodo down on his bed and covered him with blankets and kissed Frodo's forehead. Before he left the room he said good night and left the door slightly ajar. Bilbo went back into the lounge, smoking his pipe when he felt small arms around his middle. 'I'm glad you're here, Bilbo, sir.' Frodo was squeezing his uncle until he could barely breathe. 'I'm happy to be here too, lad. Now off to bed again.' Bilbo said with a laugh. He made sure that Frodo was in bed and fast asleep before he left this time.

The next day Frodo was up early listening to Bilbo tell another story about another adventure that he had been on when he was younger. Primula and Drogo had gone out to spend a few hours alone for the morning and asked Bilbo if he could take care of Frodo for them. Of course, Bilbo said yes. Frodo was his favourite nephew and he loved to spend time with him.

'Uncle, can you teach me how to read and write? I have always wanted to learn.'

'Of course, I can, lad. But I will have to ask your mother and father if it is all right that I do so. Now how about a bit of breakfast? I'm starved.' Bilbo got up and chased Frodo into the kitchen and helped him get the plates, bread, jam, butter, and mugs. Bilbo and Frodo enjoyed a lovely breakfast full of talk when Drogo and Primula walked in the door hand in hand. Frodo got off his seat in the kitchen and raced over to his mother and father and hugged them. 'Mother, Uncle Bilbo has something very important to ask you.' Frodo took his mother's hand and led her into the kitchen where Bilbo was finishing his tea and breakfast. He stood up and hugged Primula. 'Miss Primula, my question is; Frodo would like to learn how to read and write and with yours and Drogo's permission I would like to teach him.'

Primula looked at Drogo and he walked to her and kissed her cheek. 'Of course he can learn how to read and write if it is what he really wants?'

'Yes, mother. It is one of the very things that I have always wanted to learn in my life.'

'Then you shall learn how to read and write, Frodo!' Drogo said with a beaming smile on his face. He ruffled his son's hair then went into the kitchen to get himself and Prim a slice of toast with jam. Frodo was extremely happy. He was finally going to learn how to read and write! He hugged Primula and Drogo then ran over to where Bilbo was standing with a smile on his face and he squeezed his favourite uncle hard. Bilbo hugged him back. 'Drogo is it all right if I and Frodo go for a bit of a walk?'

'Of course, it is, Bilbo. You two have fun.'

Primula quickly made them some lunch as they were more or less going to be out until tea time and put it into a bag for them to take with them. Frodo went into the bathroom and cleaned his face then he went back out into the lounge where Primula was putting in Frodo's and Bilbo's lunches for the day. 'See you later in the evening, Frodo.' She kissed her son on the forehead and ruffled his hair and then they were out the door and on their way in the Shire.

'Uncle, what is Hobbiton like?' Frodo asked Bilbo after a few minutes silence.

'It is much like Buckland, lad only it's on the other side of the Brandywine.' Frodo and Bilbo walked on to a quiet field near the Brandywine.

When nephew and uncle had a reached a nice quiet field with a soothing sound of rushing water from the Brandywine, they sat down and started to pull out the food that Primula had packed earlier for them. Frodo and Bilbo enjoyed a lovely afternoon of eating and story telling. Frodo was soon asleep and Bilbo was heading that way. After much persistence his eye lids finally closed and he was off dreaming.

Frodo awoke sleepily to find that Bilbo was gently attempting to wake him up, prodding him in the belly. 'Sorry, uncle, I must have dozed off.'

'That's all right, lad. I did too. Now lets head on back home as it is nearly sunset.'

Frodo and Bilbo packed up what was left of the food (birds had come to feast on the remainder of the food that the hobbits had left out). And then they were on their way back to Frodo's home in Buckland.

They were greeted at the door by Primula. 'Sorry we're late back, Prim, we dozed off.' Bilbo said with a laugh. Drogo came out and took the basket and set it on the kitchen table inside. He came back out wanting a word with Bilbo. 'Of course you can, Drogo.' Drogo led Bilbo to the back corner of the back garden.

'Bilbo I'm afraid that whilst you were gone with Frodo, we received word that the S-B's have tried to take Bag End, again.'

'Well that is a bother. Frodo won't want me to leave so soon. But if it is what must be done then it must be done. Frodo will be upset.'

'You can come again when this ordeal has finished.'

'Thank you, Drogo I will.' Bilbo went back into the hole and sat Frodo down next to him on the sofa. 'Frodo, I'm afraid that I have to leave earlier than I did want to. The S-B's have tried to take some things from Bag End and I must go and get them back.'

'Well that isn't very good is it, Uncle. Come back as soon as you can.' Frodo helped Bilbo pack up his things into his suitcase that he had brought with him. Before Bilbo left on his wagon Frodo and he were discussing all the things that the Sackville-Bagginses had attempted to do to Bilbo so that they could then take over Bag End. With a lot of 'How could they do that?' from Frodo. Just before Bilbo hopped onto his cart he heard some thing that Frodo muttered under his breath; 'I never did like the S-B's.' This made Frodo smile broadly he quickly got hold of Bilbo and whispered in his ear 'neither do I Frodo.' Both he and Frodo had to stifle a laugh and Bilbo hopped on his wagon seat, nodded his head as a thank you for letting him stay over night and he was on his way down the road. _"The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began…"_

Frodo, Primula and Drogo walked back inside. Frodo settled himself down with a book until it was time for tea. Roast Mutton was on the menu tonight, his favourite. He soon found himself to be asleep again.

He awoke and saw his mother's face in his. 'Frodo I thought that maybe the three of us could get up early in the morning and go to Brandy hall? It has been a few weeks since you have seen Merry and I know how much fun you two always have when you're together.'

'Yes mother!' Frodo said with a huge excited jump. 'That sounds wonderful. I shall pack as soon as I have finished tea. Speaking of which, how long until tea is ready?'

'Only about five minutes or so.'

Frodo had a huge smile on his face. He quickly finished the chapter that he was reading about Elves and went and sat on a chair in the kitchen, waiting for tea to be ready. He didn't have to wait long and before he knew it, he was in his bedroom pulling out clean clothes and folding them neatly in his biggest suitcase. He came out dragging his suitcase as it was so heavy. Drogo helped him place it by the sofa. He went to bed early and was asleep almost as soon as his brown curly head touched the softness of his pillow. He didn't realize how tired he really was.

Frodo got up early the next morning and made himself, Drogo and Primula a cup of tea. When he had quickly finished his cup, he set Primula's and Drogo's on a tray and quietly took them into his parent's bedroom. They awoke and accepted the cups of tea. They drank them deeply and if Frodo hadn't been so excited and noisy, though he was trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, they would have fallen back asleep. They got up and got dressed and were out the door in their wagon and on the way to Brandy hall in little over an hour.

The ride to Brandy hall took forever Frodo thought and he couldn't wait to see Merry again. He was thinking of all the fun memories he had with Merry when he was younger. He didn't even realize that the wagon had finally rolled to a stop.

Merry hopped onto the wagon and punched his cousin hard but not to hard mind you, on the left shoulder which made Frodo jump considerable high and hit his hand on the wagon roof. They hopped off the wagon together still punching each other. Merry led Frodo into Brandy hall and showed him where he would be sleeping for the next few nights. 'You'll be bunking right next to me, cousin.' Merry had said.

Frodo and Merry went into the hall as it was time for lunch. Frodo watched his parents at the grown up table laughing merrily. He waved to them and they waved back. Drogo signaled for Frodo to come to him after lunch was over.

When lunch was over Frodo walked over to where his mother and father sat. 'Frodo Your mother and I were wondering if you would like to come on a boat trip down the Brandywine with us.'

'Of course I would father. Can Merry come too?'

'If it's all right with Esme and Saradoc.' Frodo ran back to where Merry sat at the hobbit children's table and told him to go ask Esme if he was allowed to go on the Brandywine with Frodo, Drogo and Primula. He came running back to where Frodo was waiting for him. He had a big grin on his face. Frodo returned his grin

and they went back to Drogo and Primula.

'Merry can come, Father, how long until we leave?'

'Not very long, son. Go and grab a book if you brought any with you, we plan to be out well into the night. Your mother and I will get some food and drink ready for when tea time and supper come. And bring a blanket or two in case it gets cold tonight.' Drogo called as the young hobbits ran to where Frodo was sleeping. He picked up a few blankets and his favourite book about Dwarves and hurried back with Merry to his parents.

Primula was holding a blanket of her own for herself and Drogo if it got cold while on the River. Drogo was holding a basket filled with all kinds of good, tasty food that Esme had prepared for the Bagginses and the Brandybuck.

It wasn't long before Frodo, Drogo, Primula and Merry were in a small boat and were off on their way in search of a nice piece of land on the shore of the Brandywine, hopefully not to far away from Buckland. Frodo and Merry were entertaining themselves by playing small games such as _I spy_ and _Slaps. _

It wasn't long before the young hobbits became hungry and were waiting patiently for a nice spot on the shore of the Brandywine to jump out at them so that they could then settle down for the evening and eat and play games and tell stories.

They eventually found a spot full of think, soft green grass with a nice rippling sound as the water of the Brandywine hit the bank of the shore. They climbed carefully out of the boat and set up the picnic rug, the blankets and the food under the shade of a tall oak tree.

When Merry and Frodo had eaten their fill for now they decided to cool down their feet in the cooling water of the Brandywine. Frodo, being a bit more curious than Merry, waded out a little bit deeper than his younger cousin, Primula watching him carefully, but with a smile on her face, so that nothing bad happened to her only child.

After about a half hour, the young hobbits became hungry again, signaling that it was time for tea. Supper would be ready just before the hobbits went to sleep.

Drogo lit a fire and went looking for more fire wood as the night became darker and colder, making sure that it was no where near the water while Primula, Merry and Frodo made dinner.

When they were sitting down and finally eating, Merry and Frodo finished their plates rather quickly and offered to do the washing up. As Frodo was drying off a plate that Merry had handed him, he asked his father a question. 'Father, do you know how to swim?'

'Kind of. I have been told that I am a rather good swimmer. Why do you ask, lad?'

'Well, I was wondering if you could, if you could teach me how to swim. I would love to swim. Then I can teach all my cousins how to swim!' The young hobbit was staring into space as he said this.

'Of course I can, Frodo. We shall begin your lessons when we get back to Brandyhall tomorrow.'

'Thank you, Father!' Frodo had a huge and beaming smile on his face. Merry was smiling too, he had never understood why but whenever he saw Frodo smile, it always made him smile.

After Frodo and Merry had finished cleaning and drying the dishes, they decided that before the weather dropped dramatically and it would then become to cold to go swimming until tomorrow morning that they would go for one last feel of the water as Merry called it. Frodo went considerably deeper than a few hours ago. He put his head under the water and opened his eyes. Under the water was very beautiful. He could see different kinds of fish and water animals. But, unfortunately, the water stung his eyes and he came back to the surface, spluttering. He spotted Merry laughing uncontrollably at him and he threw a ton of water at his cousin. They had a water fight for high on an hour until they realized that they could barely see one another. They waded in carefully to the water's edge and change into a spare pair of clothes and got under their blankets and waited for supper to be ready; a small smile of jam on toast and a cup of tea.

The next day, Frodo and Merry were up early and decided to wait for at least one parental to be awake before they went into the Brandywine River. Who knows what could happen if they didn't have any supervision. So they decided to pack their belongings to save a bit of time later on in the day, to leave more time for swimming. They left out some clothes so that they had something to change into after.

They didn't have to wait long for Primula to be awake. She was surprised to see the young hobbits awake so early. 'After all that swimming you did yesterday evening.' She had said. Now that an adult was awake Merry and Frodo didn't wait long before asking if they could go for last one swim before they went back to Brandyhall.

Merry attempted to at least put his head under. He finally got the courage to do it when he was certain that Frodo was there and would bring his straight up if anything went wrong. Luckily, nothing did go wrong. Although Merry didn't like putting his head under the surface of the water, he was happy that Frodo was there to look out for him. 'It's what friends are for, Merry.' Frodo said as he patted his younger cousin on the back. They waded out of the water as it was nearly time to leave. They got changed and packed the rest of their things in their bags and hopped on the boat.

It wasn't long, however, when Frodo and Merry were indeed fast asleep. 'It'll do them good. They did a lot of swimming yesterday and this morning. I'm looking forward to the lessons with Frodo tomorrow.' He kissed primula's cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder. Drogo was the only hobbit to not go to sleep. (As he had to steer the boat clear of anything that might sink their small boat).

It wasn't long before Drogo gently shook every one awake. 'Time to get out of the boat, Frodo would you please help me get some of the heavier things out of the boat?'

'Of course, I can, father.' He turned to Merry. 'Merry I will go and find you as soon as I have finished helping to unload the boat.' Primula took Merry by the hand and helped him find Esme and Saradoc.

It wasn't long before Frodo went and found Merry. He was telling Esme of his previous night. She had a smile on her face. She wasn't too worried that Merry was out swimming. She knew that Frodo would never let anything happen to her son.

After Merry had finished his tale of going with the Bagginses on the Brandywine River, Frodo and Merry decided to take a short nap just before lunch. They were both exhausted from the night before.

Esme came in to the room where all the smaller hobbits rested and slept when they stayed at Brandyhall. She gently shook Merry and Frodo awake. 'Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes. Please get ready.' She closed the door. Frodo and Merry washed away their sleep in a warm basin of water and got changed. When they reached the dining hall, Drogo and Primula were no where to be seen. Frodo was worried. He hadn't seen his parents since they had kissed him good night. He asked Merry if he knew where they might be but, unfortunately, his young cousin had no clue. Frodo decided that he should ask Esme or Saradoc. _'They might know where Mother and Father might be.'_ Frodo thought to himself.

'Yes, I think I saw them take a boat out onto the Brandywine. I expect they want an afternoon young lad.' Saradoc patted Frodo's back and gestured to where the dining table was, now filled with dishes and dishes of food. Frodo reluctantly sat back down.

Drogo held his wife's hand as he helped her into their small boat that he had hired for an afternoon as a surprise. They often did this when they stayed at Brandyhall. But not since before Frodo was born.

It wasn't long before they were off on their way. There was a cool breeze in the air. It was a lovely afternoon. Primula could hear birds singing in the trees. Drogo had packed a surprise lunch, and light tea if they missed it when they got back. He wasn't expecting to be out too late. He knew that Frodo would be wondering where his parent's were.

The water was warm and Primula was running her hands in the water. Drogo was running though his mind what he might teach his young son first. He leaned over to Primula and looked deep in her eyes. She blushed and kissed him. 'I love you, Drogo.'

'I love you too, Prim.' They stayed arm in arm for a long while and soon they both fell asleep. Drogo wasn't worried about the water. It was the Brandywine and nothing would or could ever happen on it. It was such a peaceful river.

When Primula awoke, it was very dark and they couldn't see very well. She shook Drogo awake. He took the oars. The wind was up and he was having trouble directing the boat. Water kept splashing into the boat and Primula was panicking. They decided to take shore and to come home tomorrow. It was the only logical thing to do.

Just then a huge gust of wind pushed their small boat into a sharp rock; taking out the small right side. The boat capsized and the hobbits were taken downstream. They were trying desperately to hold on to each other but the current was to strong. Drogo went under and was never seen again. Primula was taken further down stream and was turned over in a water fall. She didn't rise back up.

Frodo went to bed very anxious and sad. Where were his parents? He couldn't eat and Merry was running out of ideas to keep him happy. He didn't know what to do so he went and got Esme. 'You're parent's are fine, Frodo. They will be back tomorrow. I promise.' She picked up Frodo and carried him to the bedroom. He offered her a weak smile before he pretended to fall asleep.

The next day when Frodo was awake, Merry wasn't to be found. Frodo checked all the usual places that his young cousin might be but with no results.

He found his cousin just as he passed a door. The door opened and Merry was wiping away tears. _'Why is Merry upset?'_ Frodo thought to himself. He hugged his cousin though he didn't know the cause of his tears.

Frodo and Merry went to lunch where everyone was in a deep depression. Although Frodo didn't know what had happened and why everyone was so sad, he still comforted everybody that he knew. He helped Merry fill his plate. His cousin wasn't eating or being his usual joyful self. Frodo knew something major had happened through the night.

After breakfast, Frodo decided to escape all the depressed moods inside and go outside for a bit of a walk and hopefully Drogo and Primula would be back soon. Just before he got out of the door he was pulled back by Esme. 'Er Frodo, how would you like to help me with some cooking?'

'Of course, Aunt Esme.' He offered her a smile that she replied with a weak smile. Her cheeks were tear stained but Frodo knew that it probably was none of his business so asked nothing of it.

'Aunt Esme? When will Mother and Father be coming back? I thought that they would be back by today or at least last night but they never came.' Esme froze. How was she supposed to tell Frodo that his parent's had died in a boating accident? She ignored his question and asked him to hand her the flower. They were going to make some chocolate cup cakes for dessert later that evening.

When Esme and Frodo had finished with the cooking he said to Esme that he would be with Merry if she needed him. He did not, however, intend on seeing a rush of Hobbits go passing through the hall. He followed them and was led to the back of Brandyhall, where the Brandywine washed past. By the shore was a tattered piece of clothing and a boat that was missing parts. Frodo recognized the material; his mother's favourite dress. Frodo ran over to the material and snatched it up. He was about to go running to Esme when he bumped into Saradoc. 'Frodo! What are you—Oh no.' He had a look of shock on his face. This wasn't how he wanted Frodo to find out.

'What is part of my mother's dress doing here? Has something happened, Uncle?' Frodo had anxiety in his voice and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't bother to brush away the one tear that escaped. Esme came out of the doorway and took Frodo's hand. 'Frodo Saradoc and I have some very important and disturbing news. And it pains me to tell you. Please come into the study.' Frodo obeyed and followed his aunt and uncle into the study, still clutching at the piece of material.

'Frodo,' Saradoc began. 'Frodo there is no easy way to tell you. The reason your parent's have been gone for so long is,' He found it hard to get the words out. He swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat and tried his best to keep going. 'Drogo and Primula were found just down the river, not moving, not breathing. Something must have happened while they were out boating. Believe me Frodo, none of us wanted for you to find out this way.' He hugged his nephew. Esme, unable to control her tears, hugged Frodo comfortingly. Frodo didn't know what to think. _'My parent's are dead? What's going to happen to me now? I hope that I don't have to leave Buckland.'_ Many questions like these were running through the young Hobbit's mind. Esme led Frodo into the bedrooms. They met Merry on the way. He broke down and hugged his cousin. _'He finally knows the poor lad.'_ Merry thought to himself.

Just before Esme closed the door to give Frodo some time to be alone, she whispered in Merry's ear. 'Merry, I want you to take care of Frodo. Keep him as happy and well fed as you can and please try not to let him outside. I don't want to see that look on his face ever again.' She wiped a tear from Merry's face and hugged him. Then, she walked off in the direction on her bedroom and gently shut the door.

Merry thought it best to only check on Frodo every half hour. He knew his cousin well enough to know that he should be left alone as much as possible when he is going to grieve. It was the only way that Frodo could recover.

In the big bedroom, Frodo was under the covers of his bed. A million questions were running though his head at once. He hoped that if he was going to leave Buckland at all, that he would like to stay with his cousin Bilbo up at Bag End in Hobbiton. He wouldn't see Merry as much but he knew that Merry would visit as much as he could, and vise versa.

Merry came in and checked on his cousin. 'Are you all right Frodo?' He had sympathy in his voice and he sat down on the edge of Frodo's bed. Frodo's head popped out from the covers. He had hoped that it was just a horrible dream that his mind had made up but, unfortunately, it wasn't a dream and it was Merry sitting on his bed, rubbing his back, not Primula or Drogo. He sighed and sat up. 'Hi Merry, I'm all right.' Merry offered him a weak smile which he did not return. He didn't think that he would ever smile again. He was hungry so he decided that he should at least eat a little bit; to keep his strength up. He got out of bed slowly. Merry was pleased with the progress that his cousin had made so quickly. He opened doors and such for him and asked if Frodo would like some peas or carrots and the like.

Frodo went to bed early, even earlier than even the youngest of the Hobbits. They knew to leave him alone and he went to sleep in silence but not for very long. He had horrible dreams of his parent's, and woke early in the morning.

He decided to go for a walk and clear his head. He went and dipped his feet in the Brandywine. He smiled slightly at the memory of trying to teach Merry the little bit that he knew of swimming. Life was good then and it was only a few days ago.

When Merry came in to check on his cousin he was shocked that he was gone. Surely at a time like this Frodo would at least tell someone where he was going? Merry told both Esme and Saradoc that Frodo had left and he was going to go and find his cousin.

Esme sent a messenger over to Hobbiton to come and get Bilbo Baggins. She thought him one of the best candidates for Frodo to go and live with. She thought that after having such a structured life before his parent's deaths that he should go and live with a relative than stay in Brandyhall where there were lots of small hobbits everywhere.

Bilbo was there within the day, by which Merry had found Frodo silently asleep under a tree. Frodo was happy to finally see Bilbo again. After all that had happened it seemed like years since he had seen Bilbo. He hugged Bilbo hard, making the older hobbit cough and splutter. He laughed. 'Not to worry, dear Frodo.'

Before long the Sackville-Bagginses had arrived. Although nobody really wanted them as a rival to Bilbo for whom Frodo would live the rest of his life with (until he was thirty three at least).

'Well I think that Frodo should come and live with us. Become a true Baggins while he is still young.' Lotho Sackville-Baggins had said. He shot an evil look to Bilbo's way.

Esme had told Merry to keep Frodo out of the way. Frodo knew what was going on and was sitting on his bed with Merry, anxious to find out the result of where he was going to live.

After what seemed like three hours (but truly was only half an hour) Bilbo came out of the study with a huge grin on his face, Lotho and Lobelia looked quite defeated and were cursing and muttering threats to Bilbo's way under their breathe. Bilbo was now going to become the caretaker of Frodo Baggins. 'Oh well, he's a Bucklander anyway; queer folk they are.' Lotho had said to Lobelia just before they got on their wagon to go back home.

The next day, Frodo was packed and ready to move to Hobbiton. He kept very close to Merry as he was going to miss his cousin and best friend a lot.

Bilbo and Frodo hopped in the wagon and were on their way to Hobbiton, Bag End.

**I know it was long, in fact it is the longest story I have ever written in my life. Please review and I hopefully will be updating soon.**


	8. Sam Finds Out

**Chapter eight: Sam Finds out**

**Welcome back. Please enjoy and please review.**

Frodo awoke with a start and looked out from under the warm covers of his bed to find Bilbo's gentle face smiling up at him. 'Good morning, Frodo lad. I'm glad you're awake. You were starting to worry me a little. You were calling out in your sleep so I thought I had better see what was wrong.' Bilbo noticed the sad look in his nephew's eyes. 'Is everything all right, Frodo?'

Before Bilbo said anything more, Frodo jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around his elder, weeping into his shoulder. 'Frodo!' Bilbo had said when he caught his nephew. 'Now what are all these tears about, eh? Bad dream?' He knew that Frodo had obviously had a bad dream, but just how bad he couldn't tell.

After Frodo had calmed down, Bilbo spoke with a soft voice. 'Frodo, what happened in this dream of yours? Clearly it was something dreadful.' Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

'Uncle,' Frodo swallowed the deep lump in his throat with difficulty. 'It was about the day mother and father died.' He wiped his eyes. 'Bilbo, I don't know what to do; I miss them so much.' Fresh tears were welling up in his eyes and he leant against Bilbo who was trying to calm him down.

After a while, there came a knock on the Green Door. 'Hang on, Frodo, I will be right back I just have to go and answer the door.' He kissed Frodo on the forehead and went out into the parlour and followed the hall to the door. He opened it but his smile was quickly changed to a frown when he opened the door to reveal Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

'Lobelia! This is unexpected. What are you doing here?' Bilbo said, his mind streaming with thoughts. This wasn't a good time for her to be here with Frodo in such a state. Lobelia walked into Bag End, uninvited and started looking around. 'This place should have been mine.' She said under her breath.

Bilbo offered her some tea. Frodo came out of his bedroom drying his eyes. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lobelia. He quickly hid his face. He knew that if she saw his tear stained face, she would probably think that Bilbo was beating him.

Her face was full of shock when she saw Frodo's face. 'What on earth happened to you?' She squealed. Frodo tried to hide his face but she lifted it up and examined it. What has Bilbo done to you, child?' She never referred to Frodo by his name.

'Nothing, nothing.' She took the sleeve of his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. 'Bilbo, explain this.' She pointed a finger to Frodo's face.

Bilbo could have almost laughed at the idea of Lobelia thinking that he was beating Frodo. But he didn't because of the sight of his pained nephew and the idiocy of his cousin. 'Lobelia I have not laid one finger on the poor boy in any ill manner than your mind can concoct. Now, if you don't mind, this isn't a good time for you to be here. If you must visit come back next Thursday when the time fits and for heavens sake, don't come here uninvited again.' Bilbo had slowly moved to Lobelia while he was talking and had made her back step to the door. She let her self out and was back on her way home.

Later that day, Samwise came inside for a bit of a rest. The day was wet and cold and he was coming down with a nasty cough. Bilbo got him some tea and a blanket and sat him on a chair by the fire next to Frodo.

'Hello, Mr Frodo. You seem very quiet, are you okay?' He had a concerned look on his face

Frodo looked up at Sam and said 'I'm all right; I just had a bad dream, that's all.' He took a sip of his tea and turned his head back to the book he was reading. He shuffled in his blankets and sneezed.

'I don't think you're all right, Mr Frodo.' Sam was worried. 'I'll go and get Mr, Bilbo.' He got off his chair and placed the blanket on the back of the chair and went off down the hall looking for Bilbo. When he had found Bilbo, he brought him back into the lounge and was shocked to see Frodo coughing and heaving wildly. Both Sam and Bilbo ran to his aid and helped him back into bed. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep about his parents again. _'Poor Frodo.'_ Sam thought as he closed the bedroom door lightly.

The next day, Frodo was feeling much better and was up and about; though Bilbo had told him to take it easy. He decided to go outside and read for a bit under the shade of a tree nearby. It was a bit cold outside so he took his cloak and set out. It was wet everywhere; though the rain had stopped.

After a while, Frodo became very bored with his book and decided to go back home. He was starting to feel cold and clammy again. He was on his way home when he bumped into Sam. 'Oh, sorry Sam, I didn't see you there.' He helped his friend up off the ground and felt a bit dizzy and fell over. Luckily, Sam caught him and held him for a bit so that Frodo could steady himself.

Sam sat Frodo down and held his hand. 'Mr Frodo, what's going on? I feel like I'm being shut out. I have no idea what is wrong with you? I haven't seen you for days and I am really worried.'

Frodo looked at Sam and hugged him and started to weep on his shoulder. Sam, slightly shocked, grasped Frodo tighter and hugged him back. When he had calmed down he said, 'Sam, I have been so out of it lately, and I think that it is time you find out why I actually moved to Hobbiton.'

He took a deep breath and began the whole tale (in detail) about his parents' deaths and him having to leave Brandyhall.

When Frodo had finished his story, Sam had tears streaming down his face and he was sniffing constantly. 'Mr Frodo, that is horrible. I feel so sorry for you. Is there anything that I can do to help?' He wiped the tears from his face.'

'No Sam, what could have been done, has been. I just need you to be a good friend.' He hugged Sam and started to cough and heave again. He passed out and Sam had the unfortunate task, though he didn't mind, to carry Frodo back to Bag End.

When they got back to Bag End, Frodo was at the door almost instantly. He had kept an eye on the window to make sure he knew when Frodo was heading back home. Bilbo took the heavy bundle and thanked Sam for his help. 'He should be back to normal in the next few days. I think I might get the doctor tomorrow if he isn't any better. Good night.' Bilbo closed the door and set his nephew down on his bed with extra blankets.

**Thank you for reading, please review and I will update soon.**


	9. Lobelia SackvilleBaggins

**Coming to Hobbiton: Chapter 9: Sackville Bagginses.**

**Welcome back to Coming to Hobbiton. Please enjoy the chapter and please review.**

A month had passed since Frodo had told Sam of the real reason why he had moved to Hobbiton. He could see a sort of sadness in his friend that made Sam feel sad. He wanted to comfort Frodo but he didn't know how. But, to Sam's relief, Frodo was up and about and much healthier than he had been. He was back to his usual self; reading and taking walks on warm afternoons. Sometimes by himself, and sometimes he would let Sam tag along.

Frodo was feeling much better, but for one thing; his cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had come for a "surprise visit" as she called it. But both Bilbo and Frodo had guessed she had come to see if she could take anymore spoons for her rather large collection and to see if even the slightest thing was wrong with the way Frodo was living. But to her disappointment, Frodo's living arrangements were perfect.

Bilbo was a little angry as it had taken Lobelia a month to check this all out _'that is a lot of time to finish taking my spoon collection…'_ Bilbo had thought to himself. One day, when Frodo, Lobelia and himself had been sitting down and enjoying a nice, quiet elevenses meal, he decided to bring the matter up. 'Lobelia, you have been here for a month at least, don't you think it is well overdue for you to go back home?' Frodo couldn't help but giggle a little. Thankfully, Lobelia didn't hear him.

'I suppose it might be time that I did head back home.' She took a mouthful of biscuit and spoke, spitting crumbs on the table. 'Lotho will be missing me.'

'Thank you, Lobelia.' Bilbo said. He had a smile on his face. He was finally going to get rid of her. The Sackville-Bagginses had never been nice to Bilbo, and since Frodo had moved in with him when they were supposed to inherit Bag End, he was often referred to as the Bucklander, when not being spoken to that is.

When it was time for lunch, Sam had come around for a bit of a snack but was quickly invited to join them for lunch. Lobelia scowled at the young hobbit. _'All fat and dirty, if he was my child I would have my way with him.'_ She had thought to herself and she silently laughed.

'So, Samwise, what do you do for a living?' Lobelia said, stuffing her face and not waiting for the rest of them to be seated at the table.

'I tend to the gardens of Bag End for Mr Bilbo and Mr Frodo.' He said with a smile, though he didn't particularly like this hobbit. She was rude and very up herself, but he always kept his manners.

'That's a bit much for a hobbit of your age, don't you think.' These remarks towards such a wonderful young hobbit were making Frodo and Bilbo frustrated. Lobelia never appreciated good things.

'No Miss Lobelia, I don't. I wouldn't want anything better, or different. Except maybe you gone within the next twenty four hours.' He muttered under his breath. Frodo heard and laughed uncontrollably. They asked to leave the table to get rid of their laugh, which lasted well over half an hour. When they came back in they saw Bilbo still sitting at the table, by himself. 'Lobelia has gone to the guest room to go and pack. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.' He tried to stifle a laugh. 'Next time you think something is funny; please tell me.'

'Sorry Uncle,' Frodo said, still laughing. Sam stayed at Bag End for hours on end with Frodo telling him many stories about Lord Elrond when he realized that it was getting late and that he should be getting home soon.

Lobelia, unfortunately, didn't leave quite so quickly as Frodo and Bilbo would have hoped. She had stayed for days and days after she had packed up, and soon enough, everything was unpacked again. Bilbo had had enough of the Sackville-Bagginses to last him a life time. Plus he was starting to run short of spoons. 'Lobelia I really think that you should get going now? Lotho is surely missing you dearly.' He offered her a smile which she ignored.

'Don't worry, Bilbo, I was planning to leave this evening. Your beds are incredibly uncomfortable.' She went on eating and Bilbo ignored this remark. He and Frodo were too happy to let anything make them unhappy. Lobelia was finally leaving. A month and three days with her is enough for any hobbit for a lifetime.

Evening came at last and Lobelia was delightful to finally be getting out of Bag End. One thing, however, she did not intend to happen. Frodo had picked up her umbrella and a spoon fell out. He smiled and picked up the spoon. 'Lobelia, stealing from us again?'

Bilbo took the umbrella and held it up side down. About ten spoons fell out and Lobelia was scarlet. 'Lobelia, if you want spoons so much, why don't you buy some instead of stealing mine?'

She didn't answer and snatched her umbrella back. She walk off in such a huff that she knocked Frodo over who was picking up the spoons that had been dropped on the floor. He got up and rubbed his back, but all in all he was okay. No injuries. Lobelia muttered and apology and before Bilbo and Frodo could say good bye, her wagon was, off rather hurriedly, down the road.

When the dust had cleared, Frodo could see Sam coming up the drive with a pair of shears. 'The hedges were starting to look a bit ragged.' He had said when he arrived.

'All right, Sam. Just call if you need anything. And watch yourself with the shears.'

'I will, Mr Frodo.'

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update in a few days.**


	10. A New Arrival

**Chapter ten: A New Arrival **

**Welcome back, please review and enjoy.**

Frodo Baggins was now twenty two years old. He and Bilbo were awaiting the arrival of their new cousin; Peregrin Took, son of Paladin Took. Both had dressed in their best clothes and had tamed their hair as best they could (this appeared to be difficult for Frodo).

After much waiting and heart pounding, Bilbo noticed some dust coming up over the hill. 'That'll be them!' He said excitedly. He straightened up his clothes and told Frodo to go and boil the water. 'You know that Paladin loves tea when he visits.'

Frodo rushed into the kitchen and made the tea. He heard the Green door of Bag End open and close softly. He smiled. This was to be the first time that he would meet his new cousin, Pippin. Frodo was rather excited.

When he came back out into the lounge, Bilbo and Paladin were chatting indistinctively. Paladin had a tiny little hobbit on his knee. When Frodo entered the room, Pippin got off his father's knee and hid behind the chair.

'Well, Frodo, I never thought that I would see the day that young Pippin is scared of something. The kid has eaten more worms meals!' They shared a laugh and Frodo almost spilt the tea. He luckily placed the tray down on the table and Paladin called out for Pippin to come back out. 'He won't hurt you, Pippin. He really is very nice.'

Pippin grew all is courage together and slowly stepped out from behind the chair and stared at Frodo. He offered Frodo a smile and walked closer to him; not sure if Frodo is good or bad. When he had reached Frodo, he poked his cheek and ran off screaming 'You're it! You're it!' Frodo laughed and went chasing after the little hobbit.

Frodo and Pippin played like this for well on an hour when it was time for lunch.

'Froodo! Froodo! It's lunch time.' Pippin raced Frodo to the table. Frodo tripped over his own feet and skidded along the floor. 'That's cheating.' Pippin laughed.

They sat down for a nice lunch with many stories from all, except Pippin who was too busy stuffing his face full of food to worry about anything else.

Before long Pippin and Frodo were called up together in a chair by the fire fast asleep. It warmed Paladin and Bilbo's hearts to see that the young hobbits were so close already.

'Bilbo, would you mind if Pippin and I stayed the night? I would hate to wake the poor lad.' He said, fondly looking over at his son.

'Of course you can stay, Paladin.' Bilbo had been thinking that very same thing. After a while Bilbo spoke again. 'I think that we had better start waking them up for bed.'

Bilbo gently walked up to the young sleeping hobbits and roused them. 'Sorry to wake you lads, but it's time for bed.'

'And time for me to leave?' Pippin said with a sound of sadness in his voice.

'No young Pippin, you're staying the night here at Bag End.'

The young hobbit's eyes lit up and he was suddenly full of energy. 'Come on, Frodo. It's time to go to bed.' Frodo, however, wasn't so joyful and slowly dragged himself off the chair after many repeated tugs from Pippin. He took Frodo's hand and after much 'Next door. No the next one, yes this one.' Frodo and Pippin were in bed and fast asleep.

Through the night, Frodo awoke to a faint crash down the hall. He quietly got up and put on his dressing gown; Bag End got terribly cold through the night. There was another crash and a faint _'Ow'_ Frodo immediately knew that it would have to be Pippin.

Frodo managed to catch Pippin before he hit his head on the bookcase. He let out a squeal but Frodo soon hushed him. 'Where am I?' The young hobbit kept asking frantically.

Eventually Frodo got the hobbit to remember where he was and he helped Pippin back to bed. Pippin, unfortunately, didn't end up going back to bed until he climbed on to Frodo's bed and whispered. 'The shadows are scary.'

Frodo got out of bed and closed the curtains of his bedroom window. He preferred to have the light coming though but one night wouldn't hurt him, especially if it meant that his new cousin would be happy and would sleep soundly.

The next morning, Bilbo and Paladin found Frodo and Pippin sitting together on a chair, reading a book. 'Did you two hear a strange noise last night? I came out to check but there was nothing here but an overturned table.' Bilbo said as he boiled the tea and got some bread, butter and jam out of the pantry.

'Pippin had forgotten that he was staying the night so he must have gotten up though the night to try and figure out where he was. I managed to put him back to bed though.' Frodo tossed the young hobbit's hair and took some bread and spread jam and butter on it.

'Ah yes, and how is he doing now?'

'Am goo, Beelbo.' Pippin had attempted to say with a full mouth of food. He swallowed and said 'I'm good, Bilbo.'

'That is good, Pippin. Now, unfortunately, you have to get a move on, your father wants to leave soon.' Pippin stopped eating and gave Bilbo the saddest eyes the old hobbit had ever seen.

'Now don't worry, you will be back soon enough.' Pippin finished eating and went and got dressed.

By lunchtime, Paladin had loaded everything onto their wagon and was getting ready to leave. Pippin came out carrying a small suit case. He dropped it and ran over to Frodo, giving him a huge squeeze before saying goodbye.

'Good bye, Pippin. I will see you soon.' Pippin gave him one last squeeze before Frodo helped him onto the wagon.

When the dust had cleared and there was no longer any sign of Paladin and Pippin, Bilbo and Frodo walked back inside Bag End and had some lunch.

'Well, Frodo, I take it that you and Pippin are now quite good friends, if I am not mistaken?'

'Yes uncle.' Frodo said, helping himself to some mutton.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	11. Ten Years to Go

**Chapter 11: Ten Years to Go**

**Welcome back and please review. Enjoy. After re reading the first chapter of Fellowship I realized that the ages in this fanfic didn't add up to the ones between Frodo and Bilbo, so if there is a sudden change from earlier chapters, that's why.**

Merry and Pippin were staying at Bag End with Frodo and Bilbo as it was to be Frodo's twenty second birthday and Bilbo's one hundred and first birthday. It was often wondered how the old hobbit still looked so good. 'He probably got that wizard friend of his to put an aging spell on him.' Some had said.

All in all, the reason for Bilbo's good looks for his age was due to a magical ring that he had found while out on an adventure with dwarves. The ring prolongs life and delays old age. He had bet a creepy figure known as Gollum in a game, but that is a different story.

Merry and Pippin were in high spirits, often stealing cookies and biscuits and the like. Merry had taken a fondness to his new cousin; the pair was never seen apart. They were always causing mischief and all sorts of things. Gandalf was the only one to ever catch them in the act, though.

The date was September twenty second and Bilbo was frantic (as usual) on this day because it was the day before the big party for himself and Frodo. Frodo on the other hand, was treating the day like any other day. It was only ever the following day that he would become a little more anxious and excited.

He was outside with a book under his favourite tree. He tended to dose under the tree and today was no exception. The grass was soft, and the sun was just the right temperature to send him off into the land of dreams.

He awoke as the sun was setting and was rather pleased with himself because Bilbo had told him to stay away from Bag End for as long as he could. Frodo thought that sun set would be enough time for him to be out of Bilbo's hair and he was on his way back to Bag End when he stumbled on his young cousins talking to some lasses of the Shire.

Frodo smiled and waved to his cousins. They walked over and greeted Frodo before walking back to the lasses. Frodo was happy that they had friends aside from family in Hobbiton.

By the time Frodo had gotten to Bag End, the sun was just about gone and he was incredibly hungry, luckily he wasn't too late for dinner, though he did wonder how Merry and Pippin had beaten him there. He sat down at the table and took some food for his plate and ate. 'Just think Frodo, in ten years time you will be Coming of Age and into your inheritance.' Bilbo had said with a smile.

'I'm happy you're finally back, Frodo. Ready for tomorrow? I do need you in bed early though; we have a big day ahead of us.' Bilbo said as he patted Frodo on the back.'

'I'm happy you're finally back, Frodo. Ready for tomorrow? I do need you in bed early though; we have a big day ahead of us.' Bilbo said as he patted Frodo on the back.

'Yes Uncle, I can't wait.' It was half a lie. Frodo had begun to get used to the idea that at least once every year his uncle would send him away for the day and that these parties were a huge ordeal all throughout the Shire. Not like in Buckland where a few close neighbours would wish him happy birthday and that would be it.

But in ten years time the party (if possible) would become even bigger as Frodo would be turning thirty three and that would mean that he would Come of Age and be classified as an adult.

The next day, Frodo was up even before the sun had risen. He got dressed in a few old garments and went into the kitchen to start his day with an early breakfast.

After breakfast, Frodo cleaned up the dishes. He thought that he should help his uncle in anyway that he could. Gandalf had arrived well after Frodo had gone to bed the night before.

'Good to see you again, Frodo. I see you have been keeping yourself well fed.' He said with a laugh and a gently prod of Frodo's stomach.

'It's good to see you too, Gandalf. Are you staying long?'

'Not very, unfortunately, I have to leave early in the morning tomorrow. I have some business that I have to tend with.' Frodo was rather disappointed at this news but he knew that Gandalf would be back again in no time.

Sam came inside Bag End, and once again, he had cut his fingers with his shears. 'I tell you, Sam, we should wrap you up in bubble wrap. Maybe then you will cease to injure yourself with those dratted shears.' Frodo said as he had gotten some warm water and some bandages.

Sam winced a few times, even with Frodo's gentle touch on his friend's hand. 'Sorry Sam, I'll be done in a few minutes. Now instead of finding new ways of injuring yourself with the shears, how about you help me clean up the place? Bilbo is too busy down in the party field to fix this place up for when the most important of the guests arrive.'

'Of course, Mr Frodo.' He got up and Frodo led him into his small study.

'You can start with these papers if you like. They have to be in alphabetical order. I will go and straighten out the bedrooms and then it should be high time for lunch. Your Gaffer doesn't mind you being here does he?'

'No, no, he's down at the party tree fixing up the gardens and such.'

'Wonderful, and if you are having trouble with your hands; don't hesitate to ask.'

And with that, Frodo gently closed the door and went off first to the master bedroom and left Sam to sort out the many, many piles of papers scattered all over Frodo's study.

Frodo was done almost instantly with the bedrooms; he had only to fix up the covers and put away a few pieces of clothes. He decided to go back to his study and help Sam. He wasn't a very organized hobbit and Frodo was a little afraid that he wouldn't be able to find anything. When he opened the door, Sam was ankle deep in papers.

'Sam, I will get the piles back together, you sort them alphabetically and I will find a place to put them all.'

'Yes Mr Frodo. What are all these papers for, anyway?' Sam asked and he handed a small bundle of papers to Frodo.

'Oh, just some odds and ends that I have been writing when not it the mood to read.'

After about an hour and a half, all the papers in Frodo's study had been sorted and stacked on his desk. It was now time for lunch and Frodo fixed Sam and himself some bread and different pastries with jam and butter.

They ate a rather large lunch as they wouldn't be able to eat again until supper when the party was coming to an end for the night. Frodo made some tea as well and that helped the food go down. He wasn't as good a cook as Bilbo, but he was generally good.

After a while when the hobbits were figuring out something else to do while they waited for Bilbo to come back and tell them to get ready, Sam broke the silence. 'Mr Frodo, Are Merry and Pippin here?'

'Yes they are, Sam. They're up at the party with Bilbo; no doubt causing trouble.' They shared a laugh and at that moment, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin came walking into Bag End.

'Time to get ready, lads, and Frodo, please be as polite as you can; the Sackville Bagginses have arrived.'

Frodo moaned and went into his bedroom. Sam went back home to get dressed and Merry and Pippin got ready for the big party in the master bedroom.

After no longer than ten minutes, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo were all ready and all looking very exceptionable in their clothes. This was, of course, Pippin's first September twenty second birthday party and Merry was filling him in on all the different kinds of fun and food and things that were there every year. His eyes immediately lit up at the word 'food'.

Pippin couldn't wait for the party to start and every five minutes he was asking if it was time to go down to the party field. 'Not until the most important guests have come and greeted us.' Bilbo kept saying.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting (though it seemed like more to Pippin) the more important guests started to arrive at Bag End. First were the Sackville-Bagginses. They had decided to come early so that they had more time to steal a few things from Bag End. A few more hobbits turned up and before long everyone was down at the Party Field enjoying the grandeur of Bilbo Baggins' party for the year.

Frodo had taken it upon himself to stick with Sam, Merry and Pippin. He always felt like this and though they had told him to go and enjoy his party, he still stuck with them.

Around the mead barrels, it was very crowded. Frodo had a hard time getting the four mugs he needed for himself and his friends. Sam had come with him to make a path so he wouldn't spill all the drink. Unfortunately there came a tight spot and Ted Sandyman was chasing some younger hobbits when he caught Frodo's foot and fell over. Frodo thought it best to get away from the scene as fast as possible.

But he wasn't quick enough. Ted had seen who had tripped him, accident or not. He tapped Frodo on the shoulder and before he had turned around, he didn't know what was happening. Ted had punched Frodo smack bang in the jaw and sent him tumbling over tables and hobbits. Dropping the mugs and splattering them all with mead. Merry and Pippin had seen this and went to Frodo's aid but they were not match for Ted and were quickly set aside.

Sam had run off as fast as his little legs would take him to find Bilbo who was over by the dining tent for more important family members talking to the Gaffer. 'Mr Bilbo, Ted is hurting Frodo! You better come, quickly!'

The Gaffer, Bilbo and Sam ran back to the scene just in time. Bilbo caught Frodo just as he was about to crash into tables. 'Confound it all, Ted Sandyman! What has gotten into you?' Bilbo was going red with rage and the Gaffer was holding Ted's arms so that he could not move.

'He started it. He tripped me.'

'Actually he didn't mean it at all, Ted.' Sam butted in.

'So you just go around wailing in people for no decent reason? Is that it, Ted?' Frodo was coughing and spluttering in Bilbo's arms. His face was badly hurt and his left eye was gradually turning blue and black.

'To be continued.' Bilbo said 'Now go to the miller and stay with him for the rest of the night. If I see you without the presence of him…' Bilbo threatened but Ted had run off to his father before Bilbo could finish.

The Gaffer helped Bilbo carry Frodo back to Bag End where his wounds could be tended. Bilbo's speech for the year was going to be rather late this year, so he left Gandalf and Sam in charge of Frodo while he went back to the party. Merry and Pippin went back with him; Pippin was worried about his cousin but he didn't want his first September twenty second party to be ruined, and Merry was to give his cousin a good time.

Gandalf soothed Frodo's face with a towel that had been dunked in warm water. Sam was holding his hand every time he winced with his pain. He had sprained his ankle the first time that Ted had thrown him into the tables. Gandalf bandaged it up and laid it on a pillow that was propped up on the couch. Frodo fell into a tense dream.

He was awoken when he heard a loud bang. The Miller was dragging Ted behind him by the ear. 'Now apologize, Ted, or I will have your guts for garters.'

'Er, I'm s-sorry for h-hurting you Frodo.'

'It's okay, Ted.' He was trying with every bit of his mite to not laugh at was the Miller was doing to his son.

'Wait until your mother finds out!' He hit Ted over the head and pushed him out the door. Gandalf closed it gently and walked over to Frodo. 'Where's Sam, Gandalf?' He yawned and tried to sit up.

'He went home a while ago. The party has ended and everyone has gone home. Everyone has gone to bed and I offered to keep an eye on you. I can go long hours without sleep, you know.' He took a sip of tea from his mug.

**Thank you for reading. I will update soon.**


	12. A Lie

**Chapter 12: A Lie**

**Welcome back please review and enjoy.**

Frodo's wounds were healing fast. He still had a faint black eye and a cut on his lip but they were going away fairly quickly. It had been two weeks since Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. He was back to his normal self but he tried his very best to not go near the mill. So far, his plan had worked out.

But, unfortunately, Bilbo had asked if he and Sam could go down to the Market as they were low on bread and flour. Frodo was reluctant as this meant he would have to go past the mill and more or less, see Ted.

'Now, now, Frodo, you can't be locked up in Bag End for the rest of your life. You will have to see Ted some day. Why not start now? Sam will be with you so you won't be alone.'

'Yes uncle,' was all that Frodo had said. Although he knew that he had better face Ted sooner or later, he still didn't want to.

The time came (after much dread) for Frodo and Sam to be off on the market. They were walking rather slowly and were talking about many things when Frodo realized that they had reached the mill. He stopped in his tracks and looked around.

'You all right, Mr Frodo?' Sam asked. He had a worried expression on his face, though he could slightly guess why his master was acting strangely.

'I'm all right, Sam. I just would rather not see the Miller or his son.' He slowly started to walk on again. And Sam followed.

'I understand, sir. The ordeal that you must have gone through at Mr Bilbo's party would have been horrifying for you…' He trailed off.

'Yes, Sam. But I would rather not speak of it.' Frodo said after a while of silence.

Before long, they reached the market. Sam helped his master look out for any sign of a Sandyman when they ran into Rosie.

'Hello Rosie.' Frodo said beaming.

Hello Frodo. It's good to see you again. What happened to your eye?' Rosie had been at the party but she was no where near the place of events involving Frodo and Ted Sandyman.

'I got into a fight with the Miller's son at Bilbo's party the other week.' There was no point in lying to Rosie. She was quick to figuring out if someone wasn't telling her the truth.

She gasped. 'Are you all right Frodo?'

'Yes I'm all right Rosie. Thank you for your sympathy.' She hugged him warmly before she that Sam had walked off in the other direction. Although she was nervous, she picked up the courage to go and say hello.

'Hi Sam, helping Frodo with some shopping?' She smiled warmly at him, waiting for a reply.

'Oh h-hello, Rosie. Yes. M-Mr Bilbo n-needed some things f-from the market.' He stammered. Frodo gave him a thumbs up and he got a bit more courage. 'What are you doing here?' He smiled at her.

'My ma needs a few things from the market. She wants to do a bit of cooking so we need to stock up.' She said with a chuckle.

'Your mother makes lovely cakes, Rosie.' Sam blushed and turned around to check what flour was about.

'Thank you, Sam.' She gave him a awkward hug. 'I could help you if you like.' But before she could finish her sentence there came a wail from a few aisles down. Sam and Rosie ran to the scene to see Ted Sandyman on the floor holding his arm and Frodo standing over him. There was a loud murmur and Sam and Rosie grabbed Frodo by the arms and dragged him back to Bag End where they stopped just outside the door. Bilbo had gone out for a walk so he hadn't seen this.

'Mr Frodo, what has gotten into you?' Sam asked, puffing.

'Frodo this isn't like you at all.' Rosie said. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, Ted tried to take me by surprise and I grabbed his arm and twisted it out of self defense. I didn't pull that hard. He was faking. After what he did to me at Bilbo's party I have been a little skeptical about people sneaking around.'

'Mr Frodo, the whole Shire will hear about how you beat up the miller's son. That is a bad thing to be known for; though I'm sure many people have wanted to do it.'

'What am I to do?' Frodo asked the both of them, suddenly very worried.

'We will have to wait for Mr Bilbo and tell him exactly what happened. This will spread like wildfire.' Sam said.

'I'm sorry, lads, but I must get back home. Ma will be wondering where I am.'

'But you haven't picked up anything she needed.' Sam said just before she ran down the lane.

'I will have to go back to the market then.' She said with a sigh before leaving.

Sam kept Frodo company and happy as best he could before Bilbo came back from his walk.

'Frodo Baggins!' He called down the hall. 'What is this I hear of you beating up Ted Sandyman? Revenge will not I repeat, will not get you far.'

'Told you it would spread.' Sam muttered into Frodo's ear before he told his uncle of his ordeals that day.

'Uncle, I swear, it wasn't my fault. I'm not sure what happened but I have it under good authority that Ted tried to surprise me and I took his arm. I swear I didn't break it. He has made the whole thing up. You know I would never do such a thing.' He burst into tears.

'Frodo, I know you wouldn't do something like that. Not intentional anyway. Sam would you mind making some tea?'

'Yes Mr Bilbo.' Sam said. He closed the kitchen door and turned the water on and then he quietly pressed his ear against the door o he could hear.

'Uncle, what am I supposed to do?'

'Frodo, we just need to sort this out and take it one day at a time.'

They spent a silent ten minutes hugging when Sam walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. 'Mr Bilbo, sir, I have noticed that Merry and Pippin are not present. Where are they?'

'Oh right, yes Pippin skinned his knee and wanted to go home, so I walked he and Merry home.'

'Poor Pippin.' Frodo laughed. 'I think that I might go to bed. I have had an eventful day.' He hugged Bilbo and shook Sam's hand good night and went to his bedroom.

'Well Sam, I think that it is high time that you went back home.'

'Good night, Mr Bilbo.' And he walked out of Bag End back to number two, Bag Shot Row.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 13 The Truth Comes Out.**

**Welcome back. Please review and Enjoy.**

The next day was an expected early start for Frodo and Bilbo. They had decided to get up before the sun to await the awkward, thunderous of hobbits on their doorstep. Just after the sun had risen the start of a long day began. Hobbits were turning up on the front step of Bag End left right and centre.

There was frequent knocks on the door from a few of the younger hobbits. 'Mr Bilbo, sir, did Frodo really beat up Ted Sandyman?' 'Ask him yourself, he's right here.' 'No I didn't it was a misunderstanding. Please tell your family that!' Was how a lot of them went. Frodo was getting frustrated, exhausted and annoyed very quickly. Usually only saying _'no I didn't'_ before shutting the door on the latest hobbit to badger him.

Bilbo offered for Frodo to go and spend a bit of quiet time by himself to read while Bilbo tended to the hobbits that really had no sense. After a while he could hear a muffled 'I was there! Mr Frodo didn't hit Ted Sandyman!' The voice was that of Samwise Gamgee; coming to his master's aid.

'Frodo, I think you had better come down here.' Frodo immediately put his book down and raced off to the front hall, just in time to see the door close and Sam leaning against it, puffing. 'It's a mad house out there, it is!'

'Oh Sam, thank you for coming, how crowded is it out there?' Frodo said with wonderment in his voice.

'Not quite out the lane of Bag Shot Row, I should think. There calling for you Mr Frodo. They want you to explain everything that happened.' Sam shook his head.

'Well then I suppose that I had better go out there and recall to them the tale that has so easily gotten out of hand.' Frodo walked over to the door and opened it. There was sudden silence and then questions were shouted at him from all over. There was nothing but hobbits as far as the eye could see.

'I am not going to answer anything until you all be quiet!' He shouted when the noise became unbearable. All went silent and after a while of a few awkward coughs an old hobbit that Frodo did not know called out.

'Why did you come to live with Mad Baggins? You're more of a Bucklander than a Baggins anyway!' There was a loud cheer and many claps for this hobbit.

'Sir what is your name?' Frodo called back to the old hobbit.

Farmer Cotton is my name. And I would much appreciate it if you would stay away from my daughter!' Sam heard this from inside Bag End and he came outside, arms folded and stood beside Frodo and tried to look as tough as he possibly could.

'Mr Cotton, Rosie was there when it happened. I'm sure if you wanted the true story you would get it, sir.'

Farmer Cotton didn't say anymore and stood down. If only everyone would believe Frodo over Ted, Frodo thought. There was a sudden parting of hobbits down the lane, and sure enough up the path to Bag End was Ted Sandyman. His arm (the only thing that Frodo had injured) was in a sling. He stood next to Frodo and whispered in his ear 'told you I would get you back.' He had an evil grin on his face, and then he turned to all the amazed hobbits and spoke.

'My dear hobbits, it is true that Frodo tried to hurt me as you can see.' At that moment he pointed to his eye that was black and looked ever painful. Then he turned around and pulled up the back of his shirt to reveal huge bruises the size of tennis balls all along his back. He then turned back around and answered all the murmuring. 'It is true; Frodo Baggins did this to me…'

At that moment Frodo butted in. 'I did not do any of the sort. I may have hurt your arm but that is as far as the extent of the damage that I did to you, and even that was an accident.'

'You see; he admits it!' Ted yelled at that moment, he was dragged inside by Bilbo and placed on the sofa.

'I am not going to be polite at this moment in time, Ted Sandyman, but you listen to me; this idiotic idea that you have concocted in that brain of yours has really gone on long enough. This isn't good for anybody. What do you get out of it aside from humiliating yourself when people find out the truth and humiliating Frodo?'

Ted sat silent. He thought about Bilbo's questions hard and after a while he said 'that Bucklander doesn't deserve to live here. He should go back to Buckland and I am just helping that along.' He gave an evil grin to Bilbo who was furious.

He kicked Ted out of Bag End but was careful to make sure that it didn't look like he was beating him. Ted went off down the lane and out of sight. Everyone, including Sam and Frodo, were staring at Bilbo with amazement.

'Now all of you go home. If you have any sense and will actually listen to my nephew's side of the story and not listen to rumors, then come by tomorrow just after lunch and we will sort this all out! And please tell the Sandyman's, they must be present.'

He made sure that everyone was gone before he shuffled Frodo and Sam inside. 'Bilbo are you okay?' Frodo asked. He was worried about his uncle. He had never seen him so hot tempered.

'I'm fine, Frodo lad. That Sandyman boy said some things that I thought I would never hear.' He shook his head and went into the kitchen to make some tea. It was late at night and Sam had decided to go home.

Frodo waited for his uncle to come back out of the kitchen before he asked what Ted had said to him. After a while Bilbo came back into the lounge and gave Frodo a mug of tea that he had made. 'You will need this.' He said as he handed Frodo the mug.

'Uncle what did Ted say to you?'

Bilbo sighed and recalled the terrible things that Ted had said about Frodo. 'Do not worry Bilbo, I would never let those things influence on where I live or anything like that. I know of the names that I have been called but I do not care. Don't let this worry you. I will hold my head high and smile to everyone as I have done for the past three years.' He hugged Bilbo and decided then to go to bed rather early; another long day was to be expected tomorrow.


	14. Believing The Right Story

**Chapter 14: Believing the right story.**

**Welcome back, please review and enjoy.**

It was nearing lunchtime of the following day and Frodo was silently saying in his head what he was planning to say at the Green Dragon. (That was where the hobbits who had taken interest in the topic of Frodo and Ted had decided to hold the 'meeting' as they called it).

Bilbo had made a light lunch. Neither felt like eating but they knew that they had to keep up their strength for later on, especially Frodo. By the time they had finished eating what they felt like; they decided to go down to the Dragon. When they reached it there was a banner above the door that read _"closed for the rest of the afternoon, important Shire business is to be tended to at this inn. Sorry for the inconvenience.' _

Many hobbits, (of whom didn't care about the incident involving Ted and Frodo) were quite maddened about this and storked off. Some suggested that they go to the Prancing Pony for a day or two. Of course, they agreed to this. Hobbits were known for their love of beer.

As they walked inside chairs were being laid out in front of a small stage made of wood and nails that had no doubt been made during the night. There was a few hobbits there and waiting for the beginning of what would probably prove out to be a long day of debate and disagreement.

Frodo and Bilbo were offered some ale, which they accepted gladly and waited for the Sandyman's to arrive. They didn't have to wait long and soon they were spotted coming up over the hill and headed for The Green Dragon.

The Miller walked in with a slimy grin on his face, Ted looked rather nervous and wanted the day and the outcome to be over and done with. Bilbo had made him realize how much time had been wasted because he is stubborn and doesn't like outsiders. He had told his father this thinking that he would be sympathetic and decided not to show; instead he forced his son into it and made him recite what he was to recall when the time came.

Finally, everyone was seated and were waiting for the beginning. Frodo was to speak first. Sam had arrived just before they closed the doors and he sat down next to Frodo and Bilbo. Farmer Cotton was seated a few rows behind them with Rosie. She had forced him to come with her or she would have gone by herself which he didn't approve of.

Hamfast Gamgee was conducting the affair and he soon began to speak. 'I would like to call for some silence so we can get this matter over and done with. You will all believe which story you choose and when both hobbits involved have finished recalling their part in the tale I would like a show of hands for whom you will be voting in favour of. I would now first like to call up Frodo Baggins to the stage so that he can begin his recollection of the event.'

Frodo stood up and hopped up onto the stage. He nearly tripped and fell over in his nervousness but he managed to catch himself from a fall. 'Good luck.' The gaffer said just before he started. He had heard the same from Bilbo and Sam but it didn't help his nervousness. He was certain that everyone was going to vote for Ted.

'Er, I would like to begin my recollection to a few days before. It was the day of Bilbo's party and I had accidentally tripped Ted over as there was a tight squeeze to get to the kegs of ale that I was getting for my friends. Anyway, I had tripped Ted over and he didn't take it as an accident and before I knew what was happening he was throwing me, quite literally, all over the place. I went back to Bag End and didn't come back out for a few days because I was so worried that he would try to hurt me again.'

At this some of the older hobbits had tears in their eyes. Frodo was starting to get more confident. 'A few days later Bilbo sent me and Sam Gamgee out to the market to pick up a few things. We ran into Rosie Cotton and while they were talking I went over to the other side and got the things that Bilbo needed. I was still a little skeptical at that time and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I tried to defend myself before realizing who it was. I did not mean to inflict any harm to Ted and I am terribly sorry about your arm. It was a pure accident.'

He got off the stage and sat back down. He had tears running down his face and many of the older hobbits were weeping.

The Gaffer got back up onto the stage. 'I would now like to call ted Sandyman up to the stage but this time, to fill in a few things, I am going to ask you a few questions.' Ted stirred in his seat and stood up and walked over to the stage. He was trembling and was terribly nervous.

Okay first question, Ted. Why did you inflict pain on young Mr Baggins when he tripped you when he clearly apologized many times and still you tried to hurt him?'

'Yes I did. And I am deeply sorry Frodo.' Frodo made neither movement nor any comment to Ted; he simply looked away and listened.

'And why would you have done this over such a small thing. Clearly you do not like Frodo but that is still no reason to crudely hurt him.'

'I don't like him because he is a Bucklander and an Outsider!' Ted blurted out. The Miller had his head in his hands. _'This isn't what we rehearsed.'_ He thought to himself.

There was a loud chatter from everyone in the room except for Bilbo, Frodo and Sam who were simply sitting there and waiting for them all to resume.

'But that is still no reason to act violent on a pure accident!' The gaffer shouted when the noise had subsided.

'I know that now! And I am terribly sorry. What more do you want? There is nothing else a hobbit can do.'

'Actually there is.' Bilbo butted in. 'I advise that we make a deal. You are to stay away from Bag Shot Row all together and Frodo will do his share by not coming anywhere near the Mill, except when he has errands to do at the market and such of which there is no other way of getting there.'

'Yes sir, I like the sound of that.' Ted replied.

The Gaffer sighed. 'All right, all those in favour of Frodo, please, raise your hand and say "aye".

There was a loud uproar of _"aye"_ and many hands went up instantly. The Gaffer then went on for a raise of hands for Ted of which only the Miller put up his hand. Frodo had clearly won and the ban from either party was now in order.

As is tradition when an event that requires other hobbits to attend, Frodo and Ted stood on stage together and shook hands. They didn't want to but as is tradition and tradition goes in the saying of hobbits.

It had been a long afternoon and everyone was tired. The Green Dragon wasn't going to open again until the next morning because of how long it took to set it up. The keepers were going to do the majority of the cleaning up that night and finish up and reopen in the morning.

Bilbo, Frodo, Sam and Hamfast went back to Bag End for a belated supper and bed. Everyone was happy that the affair was over and done with and everything could then get back to normal. The Shire was buzzing with news of the outcome of which very few were unhappy with.'

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	15. Wet Weather Fun

**Chapter 15: Wet Weather Fun**

**Welcome back. Please review and enjoy.**

Frodo awoke the next morning rather happily. He hadn't felt like this for a long time; relaxed and finally feeling at ease and at home. He had a look outside to see if the weather was to be warm or cold for the day, and to his amazement, there was snow all over the place. Many of the

In his excitement, he put on his cloak and went over to the Gamgee's. Sam answered the door and he was absolutely beside himself. He hadn't seen snow since he was a small lad. Before long, he joined Frodo outside with a cloak and warm clothes.

Frodo went around (with Sam following close behind) a fair amount of Hobbiton to see if any pools or anything had been frozen over. Everything had been frozen except for the Brandywine River, but it was icy cold and he could not stand the temperature long enough to go swimming. Sam was rather happy about this; he had never liked the water and had always done his best to avoid it.

Frodo was disappointed and decided to start a snow ball fight with Sam. The first ball caught Sam on his left shoulder, knocking him over. He was laughing wildly but thought it best not to throw one back at his master. 'Oh go on Sam! I won't be mad!' Frodo said laughing.

Sam got together some snow and made a ball. He threw it and it his Frodo in the face and sent him rolling down the hill. Sam was horrified and went scurrying after his master. Frodo wasn't moving. Sam turned him over and he was laughing hysterically. Sam was well relieved. 'I thought I had hurt you Mr Frodo.'

'Oh no, Sam, though you have an incredible arm on you.' Frodo giggled. He got up and quickly got a pile of snow and dropped it down the back of Sam's shirt. He squealed and was running around everywhere trying to get it out. He eventually got it out and threw a huge snow ball in Frodo's direction. He dodged it and he missed and Frodo ran straight into a tall figure, knocking them over.

He got up quickly to get a good look at who he had knocked over. He was horrified, though still laughing, to see that he had knocked over Gandalf. He helped the Wizard up and apologized. He walked straight past Frodo and up to Sam.

'Now, now, Samwise, if you are going to throw a big pile of snow and get it to your target, this is how.' He picked up a pile of snow and threw it at Frodo. It sent him flying and he lay buried in snow until Sam and Gandalf thought that something may have happened. They dug him up and he poured snow over both their faces.

Before long, Bilbo came out to join them. 'Well it looks like we have been greeted with a rather cold day. I don't want you to go in the water if there is any uncovered with snow.' Bilbo said, looking at Frodo and giving him a wink.

'Not to worry, Uncle. I already had a look. The Brandywine is the only thing unfrozen and it is far too cold to go swimming in.'

They went inside as everyone's hands were slowly turning blue. They enjoyed a nice, hot cup of tea to warm up their bodies. Sam had decided to go back home so that he didn't make the Gaffer worry about him.

'Now, Gandalf, you have appeared quite suddenly.' Bilbo chuckled after a silence.

'Well yes.' He answered. 'I had heard that young Frodo here had been hurting other young hobbits so I had to see for myself if the rumors were true.' He looked hard at Frodo who stared back. Bilbo answered for him.

'Don't worry, Gandalf. It was just a complete misunderstanding that went way out of hand but is sorted now.'

'Very well, but if you don't mind me asking, who was it that you supposedly hit, Frodo?'

'Ted Sandyman.'

'And why did he think that?' Gandalf asked with a questioning look.

'Would you like the full story, Gandalf?'

'Yes I think I would, Frodo Baggins.'

'Well I had accidentally tripped him over on Bilbo's birthday and he took it way out of hand. The next thing I know I am being thrown all over the place. The whole of Hobbiton joined at the Green Dragon to debate on what was to happen; I am not to go anywhere near the mill and Ted is to stay away from this part of Hobbiton.'

'I can see what you mean about a misunderstanding, but I would say over reaction. Did he say why he did it?' Gandalf took a sip of tea and set his cup on the tray.

'He has been brought up to hate Bucklanders, as I am a Bucklander he said that he would do anything to "get me to go back there" as he put it.'

'Well he does not sound like a very nice fellow.' Gandalf joked.

'Yes well it is now done and dusted and I am awfully hungry. Would you like some Elevenses, Gandalf? Frodo go and see if Sam can come back.'

'Yes I would, as a matter of fact; I haven't had anything to eat since an early and rather rushed breakfast so I could get here early. I am going to stay for a few days if you have the time and room.'

'Oh yes Gandalf! We would be delighted to have you stay.'

In the meantime, Frodo was on his way to the Gamgee's to invite Sam back over. The temperature had decreased since he was last outside a mere hour ago and he was wrapping his cloak around him and hurrying as fast as his cold legs would let him.

He finally reached the Gamgee's hole and knocked on the door. The Gaffer answered the door.

'Hello, Mr Gaffer, sir. I was wondering if I could borrow Sam for a few hours if you can spare him.'

'Of course Mr Frodo I will just get him but please wait inside I don't want to come back out here and to find you to have become an ice block. I never did like the cold.' He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall.

Frodo waited for Sam in the hall, like he was told, slightly shivering. Before long, the two Gamgee's came back into sight. 'There you are, Mr Frodo, hope we didn't leave you too long. Sam here was snoozing on his bed.' The Gaffer chuckled.

The two hobbits went back to Bag End and took their cloaks off and left them on the doorstep (as Bilbo had instructed) and walked inside. They made themselves more tea to keep them warm and Bilbo and Gandalf came back out after talking of Bilbo's Ring. Gandalf was getting a bit worried at how good his little friend was looking for his age.

Bilbo started Elevenses and before long they were enjoying toast, butter, jam, biscuits and all sorts of different things. After a while there came a knock at the door. Frodo answered it and in walked Rosie Cotton.

'Hello everyone.' She said as Frodo escorted her into the kitchen. 'Sam I was wondering if I could talk to you? Your Gaffer told me you were here.'

'Yes Miss Rosie.' He got up and hooked Rosie's arm in his, though he went scarlet from doing so. Frodo giggled and patted Sam on the back. 'Good day, Rosie.' Frodo said with a wave.

**Thank you for reading, please review and I will update soon.**


	16. A Magical Ring

**Chapter 16: A Magical Ring**

**Welcome back, please review and enjoy.**

Bilbo Baggins was in his study writing more of his book when he noticed something; his hand was in his pocket and fingering a magical Ring that he had found many years ago. He had taken it from a ghastly creature by the name of Gollum. He had played a riddle game with him, to win, Gollum would show him the way out of the cave, if he were to love, Gollum would have surly killed him.

He had stumped Gollum with this one question: _"what have I got in my pocket?"_ Gollum hadn't guessed correctly and thus lost the match. Bilbo had been thinking about this day and how lucky he had been that Gollum (without him knowing it) had led him out of the cave.

'Bilbo, you should really leave that Ring of yours alone.' Gandalf had just walked in and had immediately knew what it was that was hiding in Bilbo's pocket.

'Gandalf!' Bilbo was terribly startled and he shook his hand out of his pocket and rested it on the table. 'I didn't expect you back so soon.'

'Well I had taken it upon myself to take care of Frodo in the snow, he decided to come in for some tea and some quiet time for reading so I decided to come in and have a look at what you were doing.'

'Not much, you Nosey Wizard.' Bilbo laughed. 'I was just updating a bit of my book.'

'Then why were you fingering your Ring?' Gandalf knew the answer but he thought it best if Bilbo could answer. After waiting a long while and Bilbo had not said a thing he spoke once again. 'I want you to try something for me; see if you can throw that dratted Ring of yours out the window.'

Bilbo looked at him, astonished. How was he supposed to throw his lovely Ring away? He took it out of his pocket and held it in his hand, he started to stroke it. Gandalf faked a cough as if a warning of throw it or I will take it. He threw the Ring out the window, reluctantly, with all his might. Gandalf smiled silently to himself. The Ring hadn't got a full grasp on Bilbo yet.

He went to the door and closed it gently. Bilbo waited for a little while to make sure that the Wizard had indeed left his study and carefully and quietly climbed out the window. _'Where is it? Where is it?'_ He asked in his mind frantically.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally found the shiny piece of gold metal under some snow. He picked it up; it didn't have a trace of any mark on it. 'It's probably made from something really strong.' Bilbo thought to himself.

Frodo had heard something and had gone to check what all the commotion was. Bilbo could hear Frodo's foot steps coming down the hall. He quickly put the Ring back in his pocket at clambered back in through the window.

'Bilbo, are you okay? I heard something crashing.' Frodo had just stepped into the study just as Bilbo had pretended to pick up his quill and start to write in his book.

'Yes yes, lad, I'm quite all right I just dropped some things but they're all sorted now.' He gave Frodo a weak smile and went back to his book hoping that his nephew believed him.

Frodo had a quick scan of the small room and gently closed the door. He knew that Sam would have been outside by then so he went out to check if he had seen anything unusual. He found Sam outside uncovering some frozen flowers from the snow.

'I'm never going to get these right again.' Sam muttered to himself.

'Sam, did you see anything strange a little while ago? Bilbo is up to something.' Frodo sat down next to his friend and helped him with the uncovering of the flowers.

'I'm sorry, Mr Frodo, I haven't laid my eyes on a thing since I got here; these flowers need extra protection I'm thinking for this winter.' He looked back down at the flowers with a sad look.

'All right, thanks anyway, Sam. Call me if you need anything.' And Frodo went back inside, in the warmth, and back to reading his book. Gandalf came back after a while and Frodo asked him if he had seen anything by the study window.

'No I haven't Frodo. I have spent these lat few hours over at the Green Dragon. That ale really hits the spot. There was also a fair amount of talk about the affair between you and Ted Sandyman. Some are saying that Bilbo paid the Gaffer a big price for you to win.'

'Yes well I have come to learn to not listen to all that is said in that place. People come up with ridiculous things when they're drunk.'

'Yes, yes.' Gandalf went into the kitchen and boiled some tea for himself and Frodo. The day was freezing cold and Frodo was starting to shiver. When he came back into the lounge, he gave Frodo a questioning look.

'Now Frodo, you mentioned something funny about Bilbo and his study, what did you mean?' He took a sip of his tea.

'Well, everything was quiet and then there was a small thud down the hall. I went to have a look and Bilbo told me that he dropped something. I didn't believe him but I thought not to press the matter. I asked Sam if he had seen anything but the only thing he has seen today is flowers and snow. I decided to just let it be and finish my book which I am happy to have done so.' Frodo said with a smile and a glance at the book case.

'I think I may know what that may have been, Frodo. Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course Gandalf, if it to never be mentioned.'

'Well what I am about to tell you must never be mentioned, not even to your beloved Samwise.' He finished his tea and turned to Frodo.

'Many years ago, Bilbo found a Ring; a magical Ring. I am sure you know its origins and such.' At that point Frodo nodded. 'I am starting to think that there may be more to this Ring than meets the eye. When you heard that thud, I had just told Bilbo to throw it out the window. He did, as you know, but I think that he may have climbed out the window to get it. You must never mention this to anyone, not even dear Bilbo.' He looked down the hall and to the door of Bilbo's study.

'I think that it may be time for tea. And remember Frodo.' Gandalf said, pulling Frodo's arm as he got up to fetch Bilbo. 'Not a word to a single soul.'

'I understand, Gandalf.'

Frodo walked down the hall and into Bilbo's study. He was asleep on the small sofa that he had moved into his study a few months ago. On the floor lay the Ring. Frodo picked it up and looked at it. It never showed a sign of wear or tear and he thought that very strange. He placed it on Bilbo's desk and gently shook the old hobbit awake.

'It's time for tea Bilbo.' Was all he said and he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Bilbo opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He got up and stretched and felt his pocket. _'My Ring, where is my Ring!'_ He thought to himself. He finally saw it on the desk and ran over to it. He picked it up and held it in his hands; mesmerized by it. He placed it in his pocket and went into the kitchen. He was starving and looking forward to a nice tea. Hopefully Frodo had forgotten about the thudding noise.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**eHe


	17. Rosie and Sam

**Chapter 17: Rosie and Sam.**

**Welcome back. Please review and enjoy. Sorry that it's short.**

Samwise Gamgee was busy outside in the garden of Bag End, clearing as much snow as he could away from the beds, when a shadow passed over the usually bright garden. He looked up and saw Rosie Cotton's face. He jumped up and quickly bowed.

'Samwise! How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to bow to me.' Rosie laughed and pulled him back up. 'Sam, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me.'

'I would love to, I just need to finish a few things up inside Bag End and ask my Gaffer if I am allowed.' He beamed and blushed at the same time.

'That sounds wonderful, Sam. I will just quickly go home and get the picnic ready. I'll meet you here in about five minutes.' She walked at a quick pace down the lane and out of sight.

Sam walked inside and went in search of Frodo. He found him in his small study that Bilbo had given him, reading. 'Mr Frodo! What am I to do? Rosie has just asked me to spend the day with her, so to speak, what am I to do?'

'Sam, you startled me.' Frodo laughed. 'What you need to do is just be yourself and talk about things that interest you, you are bound to find something that you have in common with her. And try not to stutter as much as you possibly can Sam.'

'Thank you Mr Frodo.' And with that, Sam walked ran out of Bag End and into his home. The Gaffer had said that he could take the day off as he had been working non stop since all the snow had fallen. He waited out by Bag End for Rosie. Before long, he could see her golden curls coming up over the hill. She was carrying a picnic basket and a blanket. Sam took the blanket (because that was the only thing that Rosie would let him carry) and they went off up and over the hill in search of a nice place for their picnic.

They had both dressed very warm with gloves and all so that they didn't catch anything. Soon, they found a field that had barely any snow on it and they set up their picnic.

They got talking about a few things, but it was mostly Rosie that started the conversations. Eventually he worked up the courage and said 'Rosie, what is your favourite flower?' He looked deep into her eyes.

'Oh Sam, hmm that is a hard question, aren't all flowers beautiful?'

'Yes indeed Miss Rose, all flowers are beautiful. I think that, if I was to ever pick one to always see and only that one, it would have to be the lily.'

'Sam, the lily is definitely my favourite flower, and as you put it; if I were to only ever see one flower for the rest of my life, yes indeed, I would choose the lily.'

They now sat in silence, figuring out what to say next. Rosie stood up and picked up a pile of snow that was lying on the ground near by. She made sure that Sam hadn't seen her and soon he was covered in snow. Sam was frozen to the bone but couldn't help getting revenge on Rosie.

He picked up a huge pile of snow and threw it at her. It hit nothing higher than her knees so he decided to go running after her. He caught her and he tripped on his own feet and before long he found himself laying on top of her. She was giggling.

Before long, Rosie had quieted down and they were both staring deep into each others eyes. Before Rosie knew what she was doing, she leant up and kissed him.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	18. Don't tell anyone

**Chapter 18: Don't tell anyone**

**Welcome back, please review and enjoy.**

When Rosie and Sam finally parted from their unexpected kiss, Sam's face was bright red. He wasn't sure what to do or think or say. He was stuttering more than he usually did in Rosie's presence.

'I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have done that.' She was looking down and playing with some frozen grass in her hand.

Sam worked up the courage and tried his best to not stutter. He said 'It's all right, Miss Rose, we all do things that we sometimes have no control over.'

'Sam, you talk as if you are older than you really are. And that's what I like about you.' She smiled at him and he hugged her.

They decided to keep this between themselves and go home a little earlier than they had initially wanted to.

'Sam I don't mind if you do tell someone but make sure that they do not tell anyone. I am not ashamed that I kissed you but I would rather that the whole Shire didn't know. You're a good person and I don't want this to ruin our budding friendship.'

'Yes Miss Rose, I understand fully. Nor do I want it to spread throughout the Shire, nasty rumors and things can be started like that and who knows what this little thing might be turned in to.'

Rosie smiled at Sam and kissed him on the cheek. 'Well I had better be getting home. It's really cold and it's getting late. I'll see you soon, Sam.'

'See you, Rosie.' Sam waved and sighed. 'Best kiss I will ever have.' He floated home in a dream to Bag End. He opened the door and it was very warm inside. He was relieved at this. Frodo was sitting on the sofa reading a rather large book. Sam went and sat next to him.

'So Sam how was your afternoon with Rosie?' Frodo faced himself to Sam and closed his book, memorizing the page number.

'Er, it was fun, Mr Frodo. We had a good time.' Was all that Sam said. He was fiddling with his fingers and was starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Are you sure, Sam? You don't seem very happy.'

'Mr Frodo, can you keep a secret and promise to never tell anyone?' He looked at his master with questioning eyes.

'Yes Sam, of course.'

'Well Miss Rose and me, we were having a snow fight when she fell on me and um.' He looked down and tried to swallow. 'She kissed me.'

Frodo looked at Sam with complete wonder. He never thought that Sam had the courage to do anything of the things that he had just mentioned. 'Well, Sam, at least you took my advice and you were being yourself, I presume?'

'Yes Mr Frodo. But what am I to do now? I can barely look her in the eye.'

'Well, Sam, if I know Rosie she won't want this spread. Not because she doesn't like you but who knows what something like this could be turned in to.'

'That's exactly what she said!' Sam butted in.

'And thankfully I was the first person you told?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Sam, don't tell anyone else. Not even you're Gaffer. You can trust me and I will not tell a single soul. Now it is getting late and I think I had better warn Bilbo that it is nearly tea time.' Frodo laughed looking down the hall.

'Yes Mr Frodo. I had better be getting home. As you said, it's getting late and me Gaffer is probably wondering where I am. I shall come early tomorrow to tend to the garden when I have finished my chores at home. Good day, Mr Frodo.' And with that he got up, stretched and closed the green door of Bag End behind him.

Frodo got up off the couch and in to Bilbo's study. He opened the door just in time to see Bilbo put something back in his pocket. 'Bilbo I just thought that I should tell you that it is nearing tea time.'

The next day, Sam was off to The Green Dragon to see if Rosie was there. Luckily she was. She offered him a drink but he refused. 'Rosie, we need to talk.' He said. Rosie's heart jumped into her throat. What was wrong?

'Rosie, just so you know, I only told Mr Frodo about our kiss but now I'm not sure what to do. Miss Rosie, I, er, I think I love you.' Sam was looking at his feet the whole time he said this.

'Sam, I think I love you too.' Before she could say anything else, Sam rushed up and kissed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. What was to happen now? Were they to be open about their love for each other or keep it a secret until they were older? Sam almost seemed like he was reading her thought. 'I think we should get married when we're older, Rosie. What do you think?'

'I think you are right, Sam. It isn't proper for young hobbits like us to be in love so young. I will marry you when we are of age. I promise.' She kissed Sam's lips again. 'We had better go back out. Who knows what they're thinking out there.' She laughed. Sam was happy that he had made such an improvement with Rosie over the last few months. And all because of what Frodo had told him. 'I must thank Mr Frodo.' And with that he went back home. It was late in to the night so he decided to go to bed.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	19. Today Is The Day

**Chapter 19: Today is the Day.**

**Welcome back. Please review and enjoy. Sorry about the delay of updating. Writers block sucks! Some things are from Tolkien, and a few things I have made up myself. I'm sure you can tell which. I thought it best not to change anything so please bear with me. I guessed the year just below as best I could. If it is wrong please tell me and I will happily change it. Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

It was nearing the day of September twenty second, 1464. In just three days time Frodo would come of age and into his inheritance of Bag End. He was very excited, which he wasn't usually when his birthday was coming up, not the preparation stage anyway.

Bilbo was to use his Magical Ring to disappear when it was time for his speech. Only Frodo and Gandalf were in the know about this. Bilbo was to leave with his Ring back to Bag End, get a few things and to go on a last journey.

Frodo was waiting by a large shady tree, reading a book. Bilbo had told him to go down to the road near the gate and wait there for Gandalf. Frodo was delighted to learn this news. He had known Gandalf as long as he could remember.

Before long he could hear a faint voice singing, and a wagon rolling down the road. _'The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began…' _The rest of the words were lost as the rumbling of the wheels grew louder.

Frodo set his book down in the hollow of the tree so that it wouldn't be stolen if someone was to pass by. He got up and ran down the hill to the road. The voice was of course Gandalf the Grey's.

'You're late.' Frodo said trying to sound serious.

The wagon stopped and the Wizard's head looked up. 'A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.' They both kept straight faces for as long as they could. Soon they both broke out laughing.

'It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!' Frodo said as he jumped onto the wagon and hugged Gandalf.

'You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?' Frodo sat down next to Gandalf and he whipped the reins for the horse to go on. They talked of many things that had happened outside the Shire since Gandalf had last visited.

Soon they were nearing Bag Shot Row. 'Gandalf, I'm glad you're back.' Frodo said as he jumped off the cart and waved good bye to the wizard. He made his way back to the tree by the gate. He was happy to find his book still there and he looked up at the sun. 'It looks to be between morning and afternoon. Most likely near the time of Elevenses.' He said to himself. He wasn't all that hungry and decided to finish his book and then slowly head back home.

The sun was burning though he was under the shade of the tree. Frodo got up and went in search of a more shady area. He didn't have to look long and he soon found a mass of shady trees near the Brandywine.

The sound of the wind through the trees and the gurgling and swishing of the water in the Brandywine made Frodo sleepy. He had finished his book and was nodding. 'A little nap won't hurt.' He thought. And with that he went to sleep.

He awoke and the sun was a slight orange. 'Oh no the Party will start soon!' Frodo jumped up and wiped the drool off his face. 'I slept too long.' He bolted home with his book in his hand and into Bag End.

'Frodo where have you been lad?' Bilbo asked when Frodo burst through the door. 'Oh well no time for explanations, you need to get dressed. Off you go.' Bilbo said ushering Frodo down the hall.

He came back out with his hair as tamed as could be possible and in his best clothes. He looked remarkable. 'Well Frodo, you do look marvelous. Just think in a few hours you will come of age and you will inherit Bag End.' Bilbo said as he looked around the rooms. 'And be sure not to mention my little trick.' Bilbo muttered to him with a flick of his nose.

Frodo smiled and went out the back door for a little bit of fresh air and for some alone time before he would be surrounded by hobbits when he went down to the Party. He sat down under the window sill and thought to himself.

After about half an hour, Bilbo called him back inside and to make some last minute preparations for himself before they went down to the Party Field.

Frodo re combed his hair and got rid of a wrinkle that had worked its way into his shirt the best that he could. Soon he and Bilbo and the Gamgee's went down to the Party Field to await the arrival of the very many guests that had been invited.

Before long, all the guests had arrived (with a few exceptions though Bilbo didn't mind that they weren't invited) and the party had started with a lot of merry making and fun to be had in the field. Frodo decided to try and avoid the big crowds, they were sure to bombard him with questions that he didn't feel like answering.

He had spotted Sam by the bar. He was silently eyeing Rosie Cotton. Sam didn't have the courage to ask Rosie to dance. Frodo walked up and sat next to his friend. 'Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance.' Frodo said with a smile on his face.

'I'll think I'll just have another ale.' Sam said and he made to walk off. But Frodo caught him by the arms and swung him round and pushed him into Rosie. They danced happily though Sam didn't look like he quite knew what he was doing.

Soon there was a loud _Bang_! And there was soon a large red dragon in the sky. It swooped at the hobbits on the ground before exploding in a tremendous amount of fireworks, the cause of this firework from Gandalf's wagon that that was filled with fireworks for the evening.

He knew exactly who it was that had let off the firework and thus went straight to his wagon and held in his hands two hobbit ears. 'Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, I might have known.' Gandalf made them wash dishes for the rest of the night.

Soon Bilbo called for silence so that he could make his announcement. 'My dear Bagginses and Boffins.' He started. 'Tooks and Brandybucks. Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Boldgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots."

Just at that moment a hobbit with rather large feet shouted "Proud_feet_" to Bilbo.

He continued. 'Today is my one hundred and eleventy first birthday!' There was a loud roar of cheers and claps. 'Alas, eleventy one years is far too short a time to live amongst such admirable hobbits.' There was another loud cheer and clap. 'I don't know have of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.' There was a small scattered clap that soon stopped.

He put his hand in his pocket and his face became almost ghost like. 'I've put this off for far too long.' He muttered to himself. 'I regret to announce,' he began again louder. 'This is the end. I'm going now and I wish you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye.'

He slipped his Ring on his finger and vanished into thin air. Though he was in the know, Frodo was still surprised at the sudden disappearance. He stayed for a little longer down at the Party. He was now thirty three and he had come of age. This day also marked the day that he would come into his inheritance of Bag End.

He decided to go up to Bag End to see Bilbo off. He hoped that he hadn't left yet. But when he entered Bag End, Bilbo's Ring was on the floor and there was no sign of the old hobbit. He had left. Frodo walked in and saw that Gandalf was by the fire and was muttering to himself.

'Bilbo's Ring,' he said. 'He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End; along with all his possessions. The Ring is yours now.' He took the Ring from Frodo's hand and placed it in an envelope before sealing it.

**Thank you for reading and thank you to Queen Su who reviewed every chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic and hopefully soon I shall get another idea. Thank you all so much for reading.**


End file.
